FROZEN-SHOTS COLLECTION
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: Just a collection of all my one shots
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :D **

**Just letting you guys know that I'm putting all of one shots onto this one so get ready for them oh and let me know what is your favorite one :D**

**Here we go!**


	2. Cold

It was a quiet and freezing day in December. Everything was mostly covered in snow and ice. Every villager was in their homes sitting by the fire or in the bed sound asleep. Same thing was happening in the castle of Arendelle expect one person was feeling a little "under the weather".

"Come on. Just take it!" Anna pleaded as she held the bowl of soup in front of her. "Ugh! Anna I'm f-f-f-ACHOO!" Elsa sneezed. When she did an blast of ice shot the bowl of soup out of Anna's hands. "No, you're not Elsa and that's the 15th bowl of soup you had "blew" away of my hand! Why won't you just take it?" Anna complained as she gestured her hand at the broken bowl. Elsa did a small smile. She knew how much of an complainer Anna is when she doesn't get what she wants. "I'm sorry" Elsa coughed out into her arm. "Uh huh sure you are" Anna said in an sarcastic manner. "I think it's the weather" Elsa rasped out. "That's another thing! You're the Snow Queen, who's immune to the cold for crying out loud! Tell me how does an Snow Queen catch an cold?" Anna questionably mocked, raising one of her eyebrows at her sister. "I am human, Anna" Elsa chuckled "I know, I know I just want you to get better"

Elsa smiled but it slowly changed to curiosity "Is there an reason behind all of this, Anna?"

"What! N-No! What make you think t-that I have um uh an reason. Can an sister have her sister feeling grea-I mean her best yeah!"  
>"Anna.." Elsa said sternly. She had to admit she really wanted to laugh at how her sister stutters but she couldn't let that show just yet. She wants to know what's making her act this way.<p>

"Okay fine" Anna sighed in defeat "I'm afraid"

"Afraid?" Elsa responded, confusedly "Of what?"

Anna took a deep breath before she began "That now you are sick,everyone would want me to take on all of your responsibilities as Queen and it's not that i have an problem or anything but I just don't think I am ready for all that pressure but I'm not saying that you are ready for the pressure because I can tell you didn't but you manage to handle it so well so I thought if I got you better quick I was doing something good for the kingdom. Is that selfish or not? It is?! It's not?! I don't even know!" Anna then plopped onto the bed in annoyance. It took Elsa a minute to process all what Anna just said but when she did, she laughed, this made Anna looked at her, puzzled.

"So that's what this is about?"

"Y-yeah. It's silly isn't?"

"No, it's not but you don't have to w-worry"

Elsa then slowly stood up off the bed, making her way to the doors.

"Elsa?! What are you doing?!" Anna shouted out as she jumped off the bed.

"I'm not going to have your fears c-come t-true. I think I'm well enough to r-rule"

"Are you crazy?! You can't rule! Not in that condition!" Anna protested as she watch Elsa struggle a little to the door.

"Yes I c-c-ca-ACHOO!" An powerful blast of snow then flung Elsa back onto the bed before Anna could reach her.

"See? Even your own powers won't let you go" Anna joked as she put her hands over her mouth so she won't laugh.

"Haha very f-un-ny" Elsa said, sounding congested. She then placed an hand on her forehead. She winced as it made contact with her forehead. She quickly drew it back and looked at Anna, who was not really paying attention.

"Hey" Elsa said

"Yeah?" Anna replied

"Can you give me an cool towel?" Elsa asked.

"What for?" Anna questioned as she walked over to Elsa. When she was in reach, Elsa then took her hand and placed it on her head. It was blazing than an hot sun.

"OWWW! I see why now" Anna yelled out as she blew on her burning hand. Elsa couldn't help but to chuckle at her little sister. Anna did an half smile and said "I'll go get it and no getting up"

"But-!"

"Elsa.."

With an pouted look, Elsa nodded "Fine"

With that said, Anna walked out the room and shut the door.

* * *

><p>Elsa laid in bed. She hated staying in her room all day but she promised Anna that she wouldn't get up. Suddenly, she heard giggling and an "Hello!" out of nowhere. She quickly looked over to the door and to her surprise, there was Olaf! The little snowman she created.<p>

"Olaf?! How you manage to get in here?"

"Through the doors, silly"

Elsa was about to say something but was met with an harsh cough and another powerful sneeze that blew Olaf away, literally.

"Umm? Little help?!" the little snowman said. His body parts were scattered away from each other. Elsa gasped "Oh! I'm sorry Olaf! Here you go" She then twirl her hand at Olaf, making him come back together. "It's okay! Are you sick?"

"Yes Olaf, I think I have an c-c-cold"

"But aren't you the Snow Queen? So why do you have an cold?"

"I am human, Olaf"

"Ohh"

Elsa couldn't help but to smile. Olaf was just too funny sometimes.

"Well that's okay, I'll stay with you plus I can't get sick" Olaf then gasped "Or could I?!"

Elsa giggled "You know, you and Anna are just the same"

Olaf looked confused "How so? She's not made out of snow"

Elsa "No Olaf, I mean you guys help people and sacrifice so much, even your lives to accomplish an goal and yet you don't ask for anything in return"

"Well" Olaf began as he made his way to Elsa "Love is its own reward!"

"I guess. Anna has done so much for me and all. I feel bad that I didn't realize to she-" Elsa couldn't bring herself to say it. She try to push back the memory of her sister's body, standing protectively in front of her, frozen in that one spot. After all the things she did and say to Anna, she never left her side and Elsa felt like an jerk for doing that. She wish that she can do something for Anna to show her appreciation for what she has done for her all these years.

Then it hit her!

"I'm going to do something nice for Anna! It's the least I can do" Elsa exclaimed as she slowly made her way off the bed and headed towards the window. As she was opening the window, Olaf began protesting "But you're sick! You can't go out there!"

Elsa stopped for a moment which made Olaf a little unease on what she might do. He sure know that he didn't want to m=elt. When Elsa turn around, she had an bright smile on her face and utter three words "She's worth it" With that she froze the door and went out the window before Olaf can get to her.

* * *

><p>Anna was running down the halls with the cold towel in her hands. She didn't have to worry about knocking into anyone because mostly everyone was gone or downstairs. As she saw that she was approaching Elsa's room, she quickly slid to a stop. She went up to the door and knocked.<p>

"Elsa! I got the cold towel you asked for"

There was no response. "Elsa?" Anna knocked again. Still no response. 'No' Anna gasped as she dropped the towel from her hands. Her worst fears were coming back to haunt her again, the slamming, the closed doors, the loneliness. "No,Elsa! Open the door!" She then began banging on the door, furiously.

"PLEASE DON'T SHUT ME OUT AGAIN!" Anna begged as she still continued banging. After a series of banging on the door, Anna slowly started slipping down to the ground, onto her knees. She then sobbed out "We were starting to get close again.." She couldn't believe it ! Was Elsa really going back to her old ways and shutting her out again?!

Without saying anything more, she ran toward her room, opened the doors.

* * *

><p>Anna was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head down. Many flashbacks came back into her mind. Times that her and sisters were the best of friends and times when she started to become friends with the pictures on the walls and her sister's door. Tears were starting to brim in her eyes at the painful memories.<p>

Suddenly, the door opened. Anna looked up in awareness to see who it is.

"Hiya Anna!" The voice said happily.

"Oh, hi Olaf" Anna said sadly as she brung her head down.

Sensing something is wrong, the snowman asked "What's the matter?" That's when he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Are you crying?"

"Nothing and no, I'm not" Anna sniffed as she quickly brung her arm across her face real quick.

"I don't think so"

"Olaf.." Anna trailed off. You can tell that she wasn't in the mood to say what was bothering her but Olaf wasn't listening or couldn't take an hint.

"Oh come on! You can tell me anything. If it's about Kristoff, just know I already told you to run when you had the chance"

This made Anna giggled a little which made Olaf a lot happy.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you...it's Elsa"

"What about her?"

"I think she starting to go back to her old ways of shutting me out again"

"What? But you too were getting along. You guys' true love save each other"

"I thought so too"

"It doesn't make any sense"

"Believe me it does. You wouldn't know. She been doing this for 13 years"

Olaf then began to pondered on the subject.

"Maybe you are looking at this wrong, Anna"

"Oh yeah, is that so?"

"Umm am I suppose to answer that?" Olaf questioned, unsure that he should answer that. Anna just shook her head with an tiny smile "No Olaf"

Olaf smiled back. Suddenly, he started to remember something.

*Flashback*

_"I'm gonna do something nice for Anna! it's the least I can do"_

_"But you're sick. You can't go out there"_

_ "She's worth it" _

_*End of Flashback*_

Olaf then gasped loudly, causing Anna to jumped off the bed and kneeled next to him.

"What is it Olaf?!" She exclaimed, she was curious of whatever made the snowman gasped all of a sudden.

"I know where Elsa is!" Olaf said in realization.

"Yeah, we know Olaf. She's in her room remember?"

"No, no. She's said something about doing a "nice thing" for you to show how much she appreciate what you did for her"

"What? Why would she do that?"

"Wow you aren't that bright as you look. She loves you" Olaf stated happily.

Anna gasped it made sense now! She wanted to show her how much she loves her little sister. She smiled brightly now that she know the truth but the smile was short lived as she remember something.

"Elsa is still sick and she's out there!" Anna then looked at Olaf "I got to go get her!" Before Olaf can say anything, Anna grabbed her cloak and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Anna pushed through the gates and ran out. She then began yelling out for her sister.<p>

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna called out as she search through the snowy landscape. After a few minutes, Anna stumbled across something that was laying on the ground. When she got closer, she knew who it was "Oh no..Elsa!" She ran as fast as she can to get to her sister, who was covered with snow. She quickly brushed off the snow that was on her and placed Elsa's head on her lap. She then stroked her hair ever so softly as tears began to fall.

"Elsa? Elsa wake up! You can't die on me Elsa! I'll be alone! I already lost my mom and dad, I don't wanna lose you too! You're all I got left" Anna managed to get out before she was met with another wave of tears. "So don't die! Don't die! Please Elsa! Wake up! I-I love you!"

Hearing Anna's crys, Elsa then slowly starts to stir. She open her eyes to see what was going on. When she did, the first thing she saw was Anna crying.

"A-Anna..?" Elsa replied weakly.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed "You're alive!"

"Of.. course! Why wouldn't.. I..be?" Elsa asked confused on why her sister would think that.

"I saw you laying there motionless, I really thought you were dead" Anna felt tears coming back into her eyes.

"No..don't cry.." Elsa soothed as she placed her hand on Anna's cheek. "How did..you..find..me?"

"Olaf told me that you were making something for me?"

'O..laf? Th..at s-snowman.."

"Yeah if it wasn't for that snowman, who knows what could of happen? Actually, what did happen to you?"

"I..think I've..probably..had collapsed..as I was..finishing.."

"Finishing what?"

"Here..I'll show..you.."

She weakly raised her hand and with the little energy she had, she flicked her wrist. Suddenly, the ground began shaking and the snow and ice began to fly up in the air and spin around in an very fast motion. Making it hard to see, suddenly, it exploded!

After everything subsided, Anna looked up in awe! There in front of her was an ice palace, decorated with snowflakes and in front of it were 3 human figures, an reindeer figure, and an snowman figure having an snowball fight, looking like that they are having an good time. It didn't take Anna long to know that it was her, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf. "Do..you like..it?"

"Oh Elsa..." Anna trailed off. She was lost for word for a moment. She then quickly wrapped her arms around her older sister and exclaimed happily "I love it"

"It..took time..but I got it..down"

"Thank you Elsa"

"It's... the least.. I can.. do"

"And the least I can do for you is to bring you back inside. You're warm" Anna said softly as she placed an hand on Elsa's forehead.

"Aww..really? I wanted..us to..build..a s-snowman" Elsa complained weakly.

"When you are better. I don't want to build an snowman knowing my sister might blow it away with her uncontrollable powerful sneeze and go flying away with it"

"Yeah...you're probably..r-right.." Elsa agreed weakly and the two sisters shared out an laugh. Anna then hoisted Elsa up onto her feet and began to make their way back inside. As they were walking, Elsa began to spoke "An..na?"

"Hmm?" That's when Elsa placed a kiss on her sister's cheek, causing Anna to stop and gasped out loud. "I..love..you.."

Anna felt like her heart was melting. She always dreamed of hearing those words come from her sister for the longest. Anna then gave her the warmest smile and said "I love you too, Elsa. I always had" Anna then placed a kiss on Elsa's forehead. She quickly pulled back when she felt the burning sensation when she made contact with her forehead. "OWW! I FORGOT YOU'RE HOT!" Elsa laughed weakly "Thank..you.."

"Not like that! You know what meant!" Anna said defending herself.

"Do.I?" Elsa said, raising an eyebrow.

"Elsa!" Anna screamed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha i got to admit the ending was pretty funny. So what do you guys think of that? Let me know through the reviews! :D<strong>


	3. My Sister's Love Save Me

**Well lately I been seeing a lot of frozen fanfics about Elsa's POV during the ending when Anna got frozen but have you ever wonder about Anna's POV when that happen? Well here it goes! :D**

* * *

><p>Here am I, crossing this frozen fjord only minutes away from freezing to death! Well, I can say that it's a good thing that Olaf found me just in time and got me out of there or else Hans would actually succeed in killing me.<p>

Hans. That jerk! Who would believe that such a sweet, kind, handsome man, who was willing to marry me would turn around and be an cruel, heartless, devious villain that wanted to get rid of me and my sister so that he can rule Arendelle and be king?

So much for love is an open door huh?

Elsa was so right about me. Well she was mostly right about everything. I really don't know anything about true love or love at all in the matter. Now I'm here suffering the consequences. I guess you can say I deserve it.

But when I see Hans. Oh ho! If I see him, I'll-no! He doesn't matter right at this moment. All that matters is finding Kristoff and warning Elsa. Focus Anna focus!

I look down and saw my hand were beginning to freeze over. I have to find Kristoff quick before it's too late or I'll never get to warn Elsa about Hans. At that point, I could feel my legs starting to go numb due to my frozen heart. The high cold winds weren't helping much at all either. I squinted my eyes so I can at least try to make out where I was going.

My teeth were chattering against each other. I pulled the cape close to my neck, hoping it will give me some warmth from it. The blizzard was raging so bad that I had to closed my eyes for an minute. I then whispered the name of the person that has been helping me all this time.

"Kristoff"

Surprisingly, when I said Kristoff's name, everything around me just stop. Completely dead silent. I reopen my eyes, shivering during the process. I became instantly curious. 'What happen to the raging blizzard? What stop it? Could it be Elsa? Or were the Gods above answer my pleading?' These are the thoughts I wanted to say out loud but all those thoughts went away when I saw a tall and husky figure standing feeds away from where I was standing at. When I manage to get my eyes to focus on the figure, instantly, I knew who it was!

"Kristoff!" I exclaim weakly

Juding from the way his mouth move, I have to guess he was saying my name and he's An weak smile was attempting to pulled on my lips as I helplessly limp toward him. Finally, just as we were starting to get closer to each other, I heard a sword being drawn from an distance. I slowly turn around to see Hans with his sword drawn out, walking up to my unaware sister, who for some reason is on her knees.

"Elsa..." I utter out as my eyes widen. What was she doing out here? That doesn't matter now I have to help her!

I turn back and took one last look at Kristoff. I want to thank him for everything he's done from helping me find Elsa to running across this fjord to save me. There was times he could of walked away but he didn't. Instead he remain loyal and help me any way he can even bringing me back to Hans. Him and Sven done so much for me and i couldn't be more happier for that. I then shot him one regretful look, showing him that I'm sorry and I'm very grateful that I met an guy like him, before I took off towards Elsa and Hans!

As I was running, I felt everything was slowing down around me but my main focus was to get to Elsa despite what is happening to me right now. I saw Hans slowly drawing his sword up in the air,over his head. I gasped! He wouldn't! Would he? Well I won't let him! Over my frozen body!

When I finally made it there, I took one quick glance at Elsa, mentally saying 'I'm sorry' to her. Even though I know she cant hear me, I still wanted to say something if this was going to be last time I see Elsa again.

I then turned around swiftly to Hans with my arms stretched out. One was to shield Elsa from any harm while the other one tried to attempted to grab hold of the sword.

"NO!" was the last thing I shouted before I felt the whole effect of my frozen heart, sending me into darkness.

* * *

><p>Where am I? Why is there so much darkness? Why-<p>

"ANNA!" I heard someone yelled loudly. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't think of who it was.

I quickly jump up from the ground or what i think was the ground and started shouting everyone's names while walking around aimlessly "ELSA! KRISTOFF! OLAF! SVEN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!"

"Anna" I heard another voice said. It sounded more deeper than the first voice I heard before. I stopped moving and began to get

Not taking any chances, I quickly got in an defensive position and yell

"Who's there?! I'm warning you! I fought off an giant snowman and survived a wolf chase and falling from thousands of feet!" I stated loudly

"Now Anna. You're an young lady and an princess. Please, lower your voice!" The deep voice boomed, making me almost flinch but I never got out of my defensive position.

"Dear, I think she already knows that. She's 18 for crying out loud!" Another voice argued. This one was more calming and loving.

Wait a minute. Those voices. Why do I feel like I heard them before "Wh-Who are you? Sh-Show yourself!" I demanded all shakily. It went quiet for a minute.

"Very well" The calm voice said. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming towards me and I started to get nervous. The more I heard the footsteps apporached me, the more I sunk deeper into my defensive position.

When the two voices finally came into view, I nearly went speechless! I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop! I can't believe this! This can't be happening! This can't be real!

* * *

><p>"Mama..Papa.." I said in disbelief as I looked at them as if I were seeing ghosts or mere illusions be casting by someone.<p>

The two of them nodded and smiled genuinely at me. Like water breaking through a dam, tears began to quickly well up in my eyes as I felt myself being an five year old again. I drop my defensive position and ran towards them at full speed and jumped at them, tears flowing in my eyes. We stay that way for a while until eventually we pulled away.

"I miss you guys so much!" I exclaimed "I always wish for the day we can be together again as a family"

"Well that can be easily arrange" Mama said warmly

"Yes. Come with us so that we can be a family again" Papa added in. Soon they started to walk away from me.

I was so in awe that I didn't realize it until I saw my parents beckoning me to come.

"Okay" I agreed.

Just as I was about to walk off with my parents, I heard something faintly, calling my name, from an distance "A..n..na?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked back "Hello?"

I heard both my parents stopped but I didn't pay them no mind.

"Honey?" Mama asked me. I can tell she sounded worry from the sound of her voice.

"What's wron-" Papa chimed in but was interrupted by the voice

"no..no..please..oh Anna!" Suddenly, it hit me on who it was!

"Is that-" Mama began

"Elsa.." I finished for her

"Anna!" I heard Elsa yelled. After that, all that what was heard were heartbreaking sobs and painful whining that echo all around us.

* * *

><p>I felt my heart being torn out of my chest! I made Elsa feel this way and it's all my fault!<p>

"Sounds like she really needs you kiddo" Dad said out of the blue.

"Yeah" I replied, not turning to my parents. I was so focused on Elsa's voice right now in the moment.

Just barely, I heard mother sobbed and it made me quickly turn around to look at her. "Poor Elsa. My poor poor baby"

"Come on, honey. We have to go" Dad said to her as he usher her to follow him and she did just that. I was about to go with them but I couldn't move my legs! As if for some reason, something didnt wanted to me to stay but to go back to the others. To my sister. Suddenly, I got an determine look on my face. It didn't take than more than a few steps to realize I wasn't following them. They both turn around and my father said sternly "Come on Anna"

"I'm going back" I replied quickly, half surprise on how quick that came out.

"What?" Papa said in astonishment. I can tell that wasn't the answer he was looking for. "But why? She's the reason that you are here right now"

"And you're the reason why we never had an great childhood" I snapped at him

"Dear, we did that to protect yo-" Mother tried to reason with me but I butted in before she finished her sentence.

"To protect me from what?! If it's about Elsa's powers I already know!"

I saw my parents stiffen when I said that but I didn't stop there.

"I have you know that Elsa's powers are not what you think they are. They are beautiful and amazing but just like the rest, you guys fear them. Fear her!"

There was a brief pause before I continue.

"I haven't had an conversation with Elsa for the last 13 years and now that I finally get to be with her for the first time in forever, here you are trying to take me away from her again! Elsa loves everyone so much that she locked herself away to protect us from her! Well, I believe that Elsa had suffer enough!"

I was so so ugh! Words can't describe how I'm feelingright now at this very moment but if I had to choose on it would had to be frustrated! The looks on my parents' faces were full with disappoint, guilt, and sadness. When I registered their looks into my mind, I realize what I did and tried to quickly apologize to them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"

"No you're right dear. It's just that we love too-"

"But we don't know how to get you back. We're sorry

"What? No! That's impossible?! There haves to be a way back to my friends. To Elsa! She need me and I need her! I can't leave her now! She'll be all alone if I don't be with her! Mama! Papa! Please! You got to help me get back please! I love Elsa too much to watch her go through all the pain because of me!

* * *

><p>My parents remain quiet during all of this.<p>

I ran toward them, pulling them into an embrace "Please. Please! Help me get back to her!"

"We can't. We're sorry" They said sadly in unison.

When I heard those words, my eyes grew even wider! I pulled myself away with the embrace and looked at them like I was both ashamed and disgusted. They slowly shifted their eyes from me to the ground. I started to breathe heavily and I fell to the ground in despair. I began sobbing into my hands. I stay that way for a good few moments. Then suddenly, I began to sing in an old song

_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you gone away!_

_We used to be best buddies. And now we're not and I wish you can tell me why!_

_Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be an snowman._

After I finish, I let my tears fall down my face and it hit the ground, echoing.

Suddenly, i heard my parents gasped in awe! I quickly looked at them then at what they were gasping about. When I did, I too gasped! The ground started to glow underneath me and soon everything else as well. What was going on? What's happening? "It looks like you are going back huh?" Papa asked, snapping me out of my trance. There was an hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah" I said excitingly but I stop "I'm sorry that I don't want to go with you guys. It's not that I want to I mean I know it will be cool and all but you see Elsa-" I was cut off by their laughter. Mama then said "It's okay Anna. You don't have to explain yourself"

"Mama, Papa, I love you" They smile softly at me when I said it. "We love you too Anna" Papa said to me with an grin.

"And Elsa too and also Anna make sure you keep Elsa's powers in check. I know with your loving support she can make her powers"Mama added in and Papa nodded in agreement. I felt like my heart was melting with happiness with happiness when she said that. I'm glad that they are starting to think differently about Elsa and her powers.

The light around us started to engulf us. Before it completely did, I blurted out to them

"Promise me that you will stay with us forever! Do you promise?!"

They both let out an chuckle causing me to cocked up an eyebrow. What was so funny? That's when they looked at me lovingly and said something that I'll never forget.

"We never left"

After that, everything became a big flash!

* * *

><p>When I came back, I let out an breath that felt like I was holding in for years. I put my hand down and took an half step back. I looked around and saw Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven staring at me, wide eyed in awe and their mouths open! I couldn't help but smile tiredly at that them. But wait! Where's Elsa?! I heard calling for me and everything! Don't tell me that when I got frozen, Hans got to her and-<p>

Suddenly, I felt something on me moved. I looked down and saw it was Elsa! She's okay! Thank the heavens! And just like that, all my worries were shot right out of my head!

I watched her lift up her head. At first, I could see the shock written all over her face. I would be the same way too if I just grieve over the lost of a sister that seem that she would be gone forever just to look up and see your sister alive and well again! I can only imagine. As quickly came her sock so was her love and happiness.

"Anna!" She said with relief and joy in her voice. I can tell that her worries were shot from her head too.

Instantly, I wrapped my arms around Elsa as she pulled me into an big hug. I can tell that both of us became so overwhelmed from it since we sink in deeper with it. I have to admit that for my sister being the "Snow Queen" and all, she sure does give the warmest hugs.

"Oh Elsa.." I said tiredly as I return the hug with much warmth as she did.

After we pulled apart "you sacrifice yourself for me?!" She exclaims as she place her hand on my cheek. I can tell that she didn't expect anyone to save her, especially not her younger sister, the one she shut out. She then takes my hands into her own and waits patiently for me to answer.

I smile as I got ready to answer her question. At that moment, my whole body was starting to rise to its normal temperature and I felt my voice starting to get little stronger when I said the most obvious and sincere answer anyone would say when they get done risking everything for the person they mainly care about.

"I love you.."

Elsa replied to my answer with an satisfied smile and it was at that moment I realize that my sister's love saved me.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?! Review please! :D Oh yeah Happy New Year! I'm so late with it by what four days? But oh well! Hope you enjoy this one and I hope everyone had a great New Year!<strong>


	4. Let It Go, Elsa!

It was an windy and busy day in the castle of Arendelle. Everyone worked their hardest and went home for the day, even their own fair young ruler, who was making their way to their the room.

Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle and the older sister of Anna, walk over to her bed and laying down on her bed. She had an very complicated day, being the Queen and all, that she felt like she deserved a break. She didn't even bother changing that's how tired she was. "Let's see if I can get some shut eye. I really do need it" She closed her eyes and began to slowly drift off to sleep.

_In her dream, Elsa was surrounded nothing but snow. She felt like she was finally at peace with herself. Suddenly, she was hit with an snowball!_

_"Oww. What the-?" She looked over and saw Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven only a few feet from her._

_"Hey Elsa! You're really slow! you should of saw that coming!"_

_"Yeah, Snow Queens are suppose to see those coming!"_

_Sven jumped up and down in agreement._

_Elsa couldn't help but laugh at them._

_Suddenly three snowballs flew through the air and hit Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven all in the head! They all turn to see where it came from and who threw it. A girl with strawberry blonde hair and a cape, was standing not to far from them._

_"Ha! That would teach you not to mess with the sisters of Arendelle!"_

_Anna said confidently as she toss up and catch an snowball, in her hand._

_"Oh you are going to get it Anna" Kristoff said as he retreated from the scene._

_"Yeah!" Olaf agreed. He too retreating after Kristoff._

_Sven stuck his tongue out happily and ran with the other two. Anna ran over to Elsa._

_"Come on Elsa! Let's get them with our snowballs now before they recover!" Anna said playfully as she ran towards Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, drawing back her hand at each step she took._

_Elsa chuckled at her sister's childish behavior "Ok Anna" She responded as she ran after her. She formed an snowball in her hand and threw it! It __hit Sven in the back. The reindeer fell over, pretending he got shot. Elsa felt a big smile was starting to form across her face._

_Suddenly, the nightmares began. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven and the nice scenery all started to fade around her. "NO!" Elsa yelled as she try to reach out to Anna but it was too late. Elsa then found herself being pointed at and talked about by everyone in her kingdom. The children were looking at her in fear and all the parents push their kids back so they wouldn't be harm. Elsa try to walk toward them but she couldn't move. She was restricted!_

_"Monster" One man said to another._

_No_

_"She's a freak" An old man said pointing a finger at her._

_Please_

"Stay_ away from her" said a woman who was pulling her kids behind her._

_Stop_

_"Curse I tell you! Curse!" An old lady exclaimed loudly._

_No I'm not. _

_Elsa then fell down onto her knees, in defeat. To send the final blow, Elsa saw Anna on the fjord, freezing to death, but making her way toward her._

_"ANNA!" She try to run to her but she couldn't. Anna looked at her with a weak smile "El..sa" She try to reach out an hand to her sister but her body then completely froze right where she stand! Suddenly, Hans showed up and look at Elsa then at the frozen Anna. He looked at Elsa with an evil gleam and pushed Anna to the ground, shattering her into many pieces! "NO!" Elsa screams. Hans then step in front of her with his sword raised over his head. He smirk evilly and said with anticipation. _

_"Your sister is dead! Because of you!" _

"ENOUGH!" Elsa scream as she jolted upward, accidently letting out an blast of snow from her hands. When she realize it, she gasped in surprise. She then quickly dismiss it and put her hands on her head and began shaking her head and breathing heavily.

* * *

><p>Anna, the princess of Arendelle and the younger sister of Elsa, heard the scream and quickly left out of her room and ran to where she heard the scream! "I'm coming Elsa!" The scream came from behind Elsa's doors. Anna was about to knock on the door to see what was wrong but stop when she heard her sister's voice.<p>

"What if they are right?" Anna stopped her hand halfway. She slowly put her ear to the door so she can hear what else Elsa had to say.

"What if I am an monster? I probably am after all that has happen. I shut everyone out of heart for so long, almost hurt my people, froze my home, made an eternal winter, and to top it all off, I nearly killed my little sister _TWICE!_" Elsa noticed her fingertips were becoming frozen due to her anger and confusion. She try to calm down but that didn' work at all! "It's all your fault!" She yelled at her hands "It's because of you I couldn't do things that normal people would do! I can't even be a trustworthy Queen because I constantly can't trust myself to keep them safe at all! You are a curse! You curse me! And I HATE IT!" Ice shot in every direction which made Elsa even madder.

"I wish I could get rid of these powers for good maybe it'll be better that way!"

Anna covered her mouth in shock. She felt like her heart was breaking! She couldn't believe that Elsa wants to get rid of her powers and it was her fault! She wanted to desperately go in and hug her sister and tell her everything will be all right but she know that wouldn't do anything for her at this point, she probably thinks that no one is listening right now. It was clear to her that her sister was hurting but what can she do? That's when she got an idea! It might be risky but it might just work. She then ran from the door and went to go find Kristoff and Olaf to tell them about it.

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy?!" Kristoff exclaimed, shaking Anna to death by her shoulders.<p>

"Yes but it will work and all you have to do is get Elsa and bring her outside" Anna said as she managed Kristoff to stop shaking her to death.

"Are you really going to go through with this, Anna?" Olaf ask, it was easily to tell that he was very unsure about this plan.

"Yes, I am it's the only way to help Elsa" Anna said with reassurance.

"You sure? I don't think Elsa would like this" Kristof said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Listen. It willl work. It has to" Anna try to say with confidence

"You don't sound too confident?" Olaf pointed out. Anna took offense to it.

"I'm confident! Why you say that! You don't even know what you're tal-!"

"Anna. I have to agree with Olaf for once. You really don't sound confident so I don't what you to go through with this" Kristoff protested. She can clearly see how worry he is over her.

"Kristoff.." Anna began to reassure him "Trust me, that's all I'm asking for"

"An-" He was cut off when he felt Anna's lips on his forehead. He blushed slightly and Anna giggled.

She then turned on her heels and ran the opposite way, yelling "Go get Elsa!"

Kristoff and Olaf looked at each other then quickly went to go find Elsa.

* * *

><p>Elsa was walking down the halls, trying to clear her mind.<p>

'Maybe my powers aren't a curse. Ugh No Elsa! What are you thinking?! These powers are an curse and they need to be dea-'

"ELSA!" The voices said

Elsa was taking out of her train of thought when she heard her name being called

"Who can that be?" She asked herself as she turn to where she heard it coming from.

"ELSA!" The voices said again, revealing themselves to be Kristoff and Olaf.

"Kristoff? Olaf?" Elsa said in awe. What could they possible want from her? Has something happen? She watch the two to catch their breaths.

"Elsa.." Kristoff breathed out after he catch his breath.

"What is it?" Elsa said in worry. Maybe something has happen! She felt herself getting nervous.

"It's..Anna!" Olaf blurtted out loud

This only made Elsa's nervousness sky rocketed off the charts! "What about Anna?!"

"She's-!" Kristoff began and Elsa's eyes widen!

* * *

><p>The wind was very strong but Elsa manage to pushed through the doors and ran out into the opening with Kristoff and Olaf following behind her. As she got into the clearing of the castle, she looked desperately around for her sister but the wind made it difficult for her to look.<p>

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Elsa yelled as she had her hand shielding her eyes so she can see.

"I DON'T KNOW! SHE SAID TO BRING YOU OUT HERE!" Kristoff yelled back at her while protecting his eyes from incoming specks.

The three try their best to look around during this windy storm.

Suddenly, Olaf gasped and pointed "HI ANNA!"

Both Elsa and Kristoff looked at Olaf then where he was pointing and gasped in horror. Anna was standing on side of the roof of the castle, looking out.

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted, in fear and worry.

Anna looked down at her, giving her sister her full attention.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"SHOWING YOU WHAT YOUR POWERS CAN DO!" Anna shouted over the wind.

"WHAT?!"

"I OVERHEARD YOU TAlKING ABOUT HOW YOUR POWERS ARE A CURSE AND YOU WANT TO GET RID OF THEM! DONT DO IT ELSA! YOUR POWERS ARE A BLESSING TO US!"

"ANNA...YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HURTED PEOPLE! I ALMOST KILLED YOU!"

"AND YOU SAVED THEM, YOU SAVE ME. ALSO, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! YOU WERE SCARED AND I DON'T BLAME YOU. DON'T CARRY THE BURDEN ANYMORE, ELSA, FORGIVE YOURSELF"

"I CAN'T ANNA!"

"YES YOU CAN! I KNOW YOU CAN!"

Elsa looked at the ground and went silent. Anna saw this and said the only thing that sounds right at this moment.

"YOU JUST NEED TO LET IT ALL GO, ELSA!"

At this moment, Elsa's eyes widen! Anna was making sense! She thought that she had let it go after the Winter Incident but it turn out that she was still holding onto that old fear. She just need to let it all go then she will stop having those nightmares. Elsa looked back up at Anna and did a smile.

"ANNA, I-"

Elsa was then cut off as an powerful wind came with full force! Everyone grunted as they try to stand their ground against it. Anna lost her footing and began to slip off the roof but quickly grab hold onto a ledge of it. Her hands then grew sweaty, causing her to lose her grip!

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Anna yelled out before she lost her grip and flew off the edge! "ANNA!" Elsa shouted, her arm outstretched as if she can catch her sister who was pluming down at an fast rate. Suddenly, she heard Anna's words, echoing in her head <em>"Let it all go, Elsa!"<em> After hearing those words, Elsa's face went determine and without giving any warning, she let out an enormous snow bank where Anna was about to land. Anna's screams were silenced as she made contact with the bank of snow. Fearing the worst, Elsa quickly ran over and began to dig furiously through it. She was so scared right now that she felt a little cold wind beginning to pick up around her and that she forgot that she can just dismiss all the snow but that didn't matter! She had to see if Anna was okay! At the rate Elsa was going, she manage to find her in 2 minutes! When she pulled Anna out of there, she was unconscious! But Elsa thought worst! A blizzard was starting to pick up because of the fear she was feeling inside. "ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she began to shake her sister's body "ANNA! ANNA! You better not be-!" Tears were about to build up in her eyes but went away when she felt Anna stirred under her hands.

Anna then slowly pushed herself up and slowly move her head up so she was looking at Elsa.

"Elsa..?" Anna asked as she try to get her eyes to focused.

"Oh Anna!" Elsa gasped out in relief suddenly, she hit Anna in the shoulder!

"Oww! What was that for?!" Anna whined as she rubbed her shoulder.

"For scaring me! Don't ever do something like that again! I thought you were..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word. "You're just lucky that my powers had-"

"Save me" Anna finished for her. Elsa stopped for a minute.

"Save you?" Elsa said confused as she glanced down at her hands real quick. That wasn't what she was going to say at all but it was true. Anna giggled and put an hand on Elsa's head. That's when Anna spoke those familiar words to her.

"I knew you can do it" Anna said with a side smirk. Elsa couldn't help but to laugh as she threw herself at Anna, wrapping her arms around and gave the biggest embrace that she never gave for the last 13 years. "You idiot, you think I don't know that"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think about this one? Review<strong>


	5. Love Will Thaw A Frozen Heart

**Hey everyone! Here's my alternate ending take of the Disney movie Frozen. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>"We're almost there!" Olaf yell back to Anna over the roaring storm blizzard they were in. Anna simply nod as she half drag herself on the frozen fjord. "Are you okay Ann-AHHH!" Olaf scream as he began to break apart and was carry off by the wind! Anna saw this and shouted "O-OLAF!"<p>

What if he was too far away? What if he was..No! Anna didn't want to think about that right now but she could feel the panic slowly started to rise within in her as she didn't hear anything from him. Just as she was going to yell his name again, Olaf respond to her, distantly but enough for her to hear

_ "Keep going Anna! Save yourself! Find Kristoff and warn Elsa!"_

_"B-But! W-What..about..y-you?!_

There was no response.

_"O-OLAF!"_

* * *

><p>At first, Anna hesitated on leaving from where she was. She didn't want to leave the poor snowman behind but if she was going to save herself, find Kristoff, and warn Elsa then she has to keep moving. She will just have to find Olaf later. So she continue trudging on.<p>

The blizzard was starting to pick up and Anna felt her body getting even colder. _'N-No.. I have..to keep g-going!' _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes as she felt her legs buckling under the strong wind. She felt as if the wind was now controlling her on where to go. Not knowing what else to do, she utter out an name that was carried out through the howling winds.

_"K-Kristoff.."_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the blizzard had let up. Anna slowly open her eyes and notice that everything was starting to become clearer. At that point, she notice Kristoff, the mountain man, was just only a few feet away from her. "Kristoff?"<p>

Kristoff panted heavily but that didn't stop him from yelling out to her "Anna!" He then took off running to her. Anna limped as fast as she could to get to him. Just as they were halfway to each other, Anna heard an sword being drawn from an distance. She slowly look around and saw Elsa on the ground with Hans slowly approaching her from behind, his sword out to the side. Anna's eyes widen in horror as she shakily said "Elsa.." Anna was about to yell out to her but felt an chilling pain in her heart!

Anna knew that her time is just about up but she have to save Elsa too. Only she need to distract Hans for a quick moment. A moment is all she needs. She gave Kristoff one last look before she had to do what she had to do.

* * *

><p>Hans' grin just kept on getting bigger and wider after each step he took. He was now inching closer and closer to Elsa until finally, he was completely over her. Just as Hans was about to strike Elsa down with his sword, wanting to end the Snow Queen's life. An unexpected shout was heard from an distance.<p>

**"NO!"**

Hearing this, Hans quickly turn around to see who shouted that while Elsa turn around to see Hans' sword was just an hair away from her. She contain the horror from escaping her mouth!

"What was that?" Hans asked out loud

Hans then turn his attention back just to be face to face with the Snow Queen. Have to admit, he was a little shock to see Elsa, staring at him.

Elsa snap out of her trance and glare at Hans. She raise her hand up and thrust it forward, Hans quickly shield himself from the blow that never came. He look back over to see and saw Elsa staring at her hand as if she never saw it before.

* * *

><p>"M-my Powers!" She utter out in fearfully. This made Hans smile with delight "Well that makes thing so much easier"<p>

Elsa tries to get up but she fell back down when she felt a burning pain on her leg. She put an hand on it and when she felt something warm, she already knew what had happen. Hans had cut her! Snapping her out of her trance, Hans said "Finally, I get to have your kingdom, your people, your throne but more importantly your sister!"

Suddenly, realization hits Elsa. 'Wait. Did he say...Anna's alive?! Oh thank God!'

"You are never going to have them or Anna!" Elsa quickly responded with determination and an glare in her eyes.

Hans sighed "You're right" If Elsa was a fool, she would of thought he would walk away but Hans got an crazy look in his eyes. "Not as long you are still alive!"

He pulled his sword back and Elsa's eyes widen in horror!

"Goodbye ELSA!" Hans shouted.

Elsa close her eyes, not wanting to see her death coming. 'Goodbye Anna' She said to herself as she waited for the fatal blow to come.

But it never came. Instead, all she heard was an loud "Agh!" and something hitting the ground with an big impact!

She open her eyes and saw Hans on the ground and her half frozen sister, Anna standing in front of her with her hand extended.

"No..one..tries...to..k-kill..m-my..s-sister.." She tried to say with confidence. She looked over at her sister and stuttered out "Y-You..okay..E-Elsa?"

Before, Elsa got to answer her question, she saw Hans coming behind Anna with his sword drawn high! "Anna! Look out!"

"H-huh?" Anna stammered as she turned around, shivering a bit.

Anna turn around just in time to see Kristoff tackling Hans onto the ground, knocking sword farther away from them. Putting him into a chokehold before he picked him off the ground. Anna smile at Kristoff and slowly turn back around to Elsa. "Ha! S-Serves..him..r-right.."

Anna chuckled before she suddenly collapse onto the snowy ground.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she got up from the ground and ran over to her fallen sister. She slid on her knees and carefully lifted Anna's head onto her lap. She then began stroking her hair as tears fell from her face. Anna saw this and brush away the tears.

* * *

><p>"I-I-it's..okay..Elsa. I don't f-feel it. That's..g-good r-right?" She stammered a bit.<p>

Elsa could only choke back an sob before she answer. "Y-yeah. You're right A-Anna"

"O..kay.." Anna slurred as her eyes began to fluttered. Elsa gasped when she saw the ice slowly crawling up. Elsa began to panic when she saw this! She desperately shook Anna so she can stay awake "No Anna! Don't leave me! Please!"

Anna with her eyes barely open then says with an shaky breath "It s-sucks. I just g-got to be w-with you again..I don't want to go.."

"Then don't! Please don't!"

Elsa now was on an verge of tears. This was all her fault! Why couldn't Hans just finish her off when he had the chance instead of being distracted. She was then brought back to reality when she heard Anna calling her name "Elsa..."

"What is it, Anna?"

Anna shivered as she said "D-Do y-you want..to build..a snowman? F-for m-me..."

"Of course! Yes I do! We could build one when we get back home! I promise!" Elsa said with reassurance as she rubbed gently Anna's cheek.

Anna did one last smile at Elsa and shakily placed her hand on her sister's cheek.

"T-Tell Kristoff, Olaf,..and Sven..I-I'm..s-sorry.." Her hand now slowly slipping away from her cheek. Minute her hand fell to the ground, she turned into solid ice!

Elsa let an ear piercing scream. She couldn't believe it her sister was now really dead and in her arms.

"NO! ANNA! DON'T GO! COME BACK!" Tears now clouding her vision. She took a shaky breath before she continue "Y-YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN RIGHT? WELL YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! YOU HEAR ME WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

She then pulled her sister's frozen body close to her as she whisper "I love you.." A tear then slip off from Elsa's face and fell onto Anna's chest, where her heart was.

* * *

><p>Kristoff watch with sad eyes while Hans was trying to come up with an idea to get rid of Elsa for good. Now that Anna was really gone, he won't have to worry about anyone getting in his way now. He just needed to get Elsa's attention.<p>

"Ha! Now your sister is truly dead because of you, Elsa!"

Kristoff looked down at Hans then at Elsa. He could of sworn he saw her body stiffen when he said that.

"Elsa! Don't listen to him!" He then look at Hans and snarled "And you! Shut up!" Hans turn his head the best he could to look at Kristoff and just give him a pathetic look and kept continuing

"Everyone was right about you. You are an monster and you will never be love because all the people you care about either leave you like your parents did or died just like your worthless,pathetic, naive little sister, Anna"

Elsa felt her breathing getting heavier and heavier after every word he says. She slowly place Anna on the ground and stood up. The blizzard slowly starting to begin again.

Knowing what will happen next, Kristoff quickly intervene again by yelling at Hans "I heard enough from you!"

He then shout in Elsa's direction "Elsa, I'm going to finish him off once and for all!"

Hans smile devilishly as he said

"Aww. Look at that Elsa. I guess this mountain man is going to give up his life for you just like Anna. I don't know why they would try to protect you when all you do is bring..." He reaches for his dagger from his left side, drawing it out so it was fully in his hand.

"DEATH!" He finished loudly as he broke out of Kristoff's hold and quickly slash his right arm, leaving an nasty gash.

Kristoff let out an agonizing scream as he held onto his arm.

Elsa heard it and at that moment, Elsa felt something inside her snap. She then turn around with pure anger in her eyes. Hans smile at her as if he's getting joy from this.

Elsa then send an wave of ice coming his way. He dodge them with no problem. Elsa then raise her foot and stop hard on the ground, sending spikes coming his way. Hans dodged most of them but two caught him by both his sleeves. He tried to break away but realize he can't move his feet. He looked down and saw that the snow on it started to harden and freeze up.

"Now" Elsa said as she walked over to him. She looked at him and stomp her foot again, sending an ice spear up from the ground! Hans quickly lift his head so that the ice won't pierce his neck. "It's ov-"

"Elsa!"

Elsa gasped when she heard her name being called 'It couldn't be! Could it?'

She whipped her head around to see who it was. When she caught glimpse of who, she felt like her heart skip a beat.

There stood Anna, completely thawed from her frozen heart, her voice was filled with determination and worry. Elsa looked like she wanted to cry "Anna.."

"Elsa! Don't kill him!" Anna blurted out loud

Elsa looked at her like she had lost her mind!

"What?! He try to kill me and you and he hurt Kristoff!" Elsa explained. Hans could feel the tip of the ice starting to get close to his neck. Anna took a couple of steps towards her older sister.

"But Elsa! You're not the monster that they think you are! You're my sister and an misunderstood person but more importantly.." Anna then stop walking and smile warmly at her sister "I love you very much"

Elsa's glare slowly started diminishing as her face soften as she took in all of her sister's words into consideration. Maybe, she wasn't an monster like what the Duke and Hans said but an misunderstood person who fears for other's safety.

Seeing that Elsa was distracted and vulnerable, Hans pulled out his dagger and let out an battle cry as he plunged into her stomach!

* * *

><p>"ELSA!" Anna screamed in terror as she ran to her sister. Elsa's eyes widen as she let an pain gasp. She turn around to see Hans smirking at her, mouthing out the words 'I got them now' Elsa grunted in frustration as she quickly separated herself from Hans and took an huge breath and let it out, freezing Hans in an frozen coffin. Elsa then took an step back and pulled the dagger out of her before she fell back into her little sister's arms. Anna gently lower them to the ground.<p>

"Oh Elsa!" Anna said tears starting to well up in her eyes

"An..na?" Elsa said as she clench down on her teeth as she felt Anna put her hands on top of her wound so she can stop the bleeding.

"Elsa I'm so sorry! I should of let you did it instead of trying to stop you! I-"

"It's..fine..Anna.." Elsa said with an wince "I..deserved..this"

"No! You don't! Why would you say that?!"

"Because.." Elsa breathed "I hurt...so many..people..including you..I'm an..monster"

Anna gave her weak smack on the face "Stop that! No you're not an monster! You're the Snow Queen of Arendelle but more importantly you're my sister and the best one ever with or without powers"

* * *

><p>There was an pregnant pause before Elsa spoke again<p>

"Anna...?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"I'm..sorry.."

"For what?"

"For..all the things..I did..to you. From..when..we were..younger to..now..I didn't..mean to.."

"It's okay Elsa. I already forgive you for that since you accidentally release it during your coronation. So it's fine, you see?"

Elsa simply nodded at her. Then there was another pause.

"Anna..D-Do you..think..that..mom and dad..would..be proud..when they..see me..?"

Anna's eyes widen! Elsa never brung up their parents ever since their death.

"Elsa. They are already proud of you and you know what?"

"What...?"

"They'll be even more prouder if you stay with me and don't go! So don't give up okay?!"

Elsa gave her a teary smile and Anna return one back. Suddenly, Elsa began to pry Anna's hands away from the wound. Anna looked at Elsa like she was insane. Did she not know that Anna's hands are prolonging her life right now.

"Elsa? What are you doing?!" Anna asked in mixture between disbelief, horror, and shock!

Elsa gave her a sad smile "It's..no use..Anna..I'm..sorry.."

Anna felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest! Hearing Elsa talking like this was killing her inside.

"Don't say that! You're not going to-" She couldn't bring herself to say it "That's not going to happen you hear?!"

Anna try to force her hands to cover up Elsa's wound but Elsa's grip was firm, not letting Anna come near the wound at all.

"Come on Elsa! Don't tell me you are giving up on me!" Anna cried. Elsa manage to make an weak smile at her sister as she said through her tears "I..love..you.."

"If you do then let me help! Don't leave me! Please! Why do you keep shutting me out to the very end?!" Anna begged as tears began falling from her face and onto Elsa's. Elsa then took one of her hands and try to reach Anna's face so she can wipe away the tears.

"I..love..you..so..much..." Elsa's voice then trailed off as her eyes flutter closed and her hand weaken and fell before it got to Anna's face. Anna quickly caught it before it fell to the ground.

"Elsa?" She waited for an response but got nothing "Elsa. Come on." Anna shook her body lightly "If this a joke it isn't funny!" She shook her even more " You can't be serious Elsa? We just started to get close with each other again and now you leave me?! You can't be serious!" She gave Elsa a little slap on the face, hoping her sister would wake up but sadly the Queen still didn't respond. Anna felt tears threatening to fall. "Come on Elsa. You got to wake up. Who's going to help me and Kristoff take care of Olaf and Sven? Who's going to run the kingdom? Who's going to protect me from nightmares? Who's going to laugh at my awkardness? Who's going to eat chocolate with me? More importantly who's going to build an snowman with me?!" She cried out as she pulled Elsa closer to her "Only you can Elsa! Only you!"

Suddenly, Anna felt Elsa moved. She quickly looked down and said daringly her name "Elsa?"

Anna then saw Elsa's head move and fell over to the side. Anna gasped! Knowing what that means!

"Elsa! NO! PLEASE! NO! COME BACK TO ME!" She sobbed as she then lowered her head into Elsa's neck and began to cry her heart out!

* * *

><p>Kristoff felt tears coming to his eyes but he quickly wiped them away, not wanting anyone to see. At first, he hesitated on going over to Anna but sensing she needed help coping as she mourning over the lot of her sister, Kristoff manage to get his feet moving and ran over to her as fast he can. He then slide next to her and took an look at her. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she has done. Not knowing what to do at that moment, Kristoff just put his arm around Anna.<p>

Olaf and Sven finally arrived on the scene. When they saw Anna crying, Elsa laying on the ground, and Kristoff putting an arm around her. They sadly knew what has happen.

"Anna..I-" Kristoff began, he stumbled around trying to find the right words to say. How can you comfort someone who just witness their loved one dying in their arms? Before he got to continue, Anna closed her eyes and started singing

"For the first time in forever. I finally understand.

The reason You stay away for those 13 years.

It was never to hurt me but to protect me.

You were so afraid that you hid away in your room.

Now, we're finally together and it can stay that way

Because For the first time in forever. We'll be sisters again"

* * *

><p>When she finish, she let an heartbreaking sob. She open her eyes and looked back at Elsa.<p>

"Elsa.." You can hear the distress in her voice as she stroke her older sister's face "I love you. Please come back. You can't leave me alone" She then completely broke down

"Anna.." He took a quick pause "I'm so sorry" He manage to get out as tears began to fall from his eyes as well.

Suddenly, everything began to thaw! A bright light coming from Kristoff's arm caught both Kristoff and Anna's attention. They both stare in awe "Kristoff" Anna gasped in shock "Your arm it's!" "Healing" Kristoff finished for her. When the light vanish so did the cut on Kristoff's arm.

"Anna..?" An voice said weakly. Anna gasped out loud and quickly look down. She saw Elsa staring at her with half open eyes.

"E..Elsa?!"

Elsa gave her a weak chuckle "I..love you too"

"Oh! Elsa!" Anna cried happily as she pulled Elsa into an big hug. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"But how?" Elsa asked in confusion and uncertainty as she looked at both Anna and Kristoff's face "I don't understand!"

That's when Olaf and Sven came trotting over. Olaf then stated "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart"

Everyone looked confused but when realization set in, they smile and laugh with joy as they all came together for an group hug!

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of this one? Review for your opinions and tell me what part made you had feelings towards it. Also please read my story, FROZEN 2: A Journey For Something Important. The next chapter will be uploaded soon :D<strong>


	6. Told You I Got Your Back

**Inspired by the picture called Elsa vs Maleficent by Yamino from deviantART :D**

* * *

><p>It is a warm and bright summer day in the Kingdom of Corona. The Queen of Arendelle, Elsa and her little sister, Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, were just finishing up their trip to Corona and were heading back home to Arendelle. The two were pretty much quiet throughout the whole walk from the castle and were now heading towards the gates. Elsa is surprise by the silence, usually Anna will always be talkative and everything but right now she is quiet like a mouse. As they were leaving from the gates, Elsa decides to break the silence. She then ask quietly "Well Anna. How did you like your trip to Corona?" She waits for an response but Anna doesn't give her one. "Anna?" She ask again, a little bit louder this time. Still no response. Elsa then decides to turn around to see why Anna wasn't responding. When she did, she nearly wanted to fall over.<p>

The reason Anna didn't respond was that she was gawking at her sword that she had received from the King. It had the Corona's family symbol engrave on it, an handle made from the famous bronze medal with an blade that is so shiny that it could blind a person if you aim it just right and so sharp that it cut an finger open if it brushes against it.

"ANNA!" Elsa yell. This time succeeding in getting Anna's attention. Anna snap out of her trance by shaking her head. She look at Elsa with an confuse look on her face. "Huh? What?"

"Geez sis, you know that sword isn't made out of magic do you?" Elsa stated as she look at Anna and at the sword. Anna gave her an sly smile "Oh I know"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that The King actually gave you that!"<p>

"Well, he was intending to give it to you but you kindly refuse and knowing me, I was not going to let that offer go so he gave it to me" Anna said while doing all different moves with her sword. It was true, she did refuse to accept the sword from The King, what was an Queen going to do with sword, that's the reason that they have guards and soldiers in the first place so that an Queen don't have to hold that weapon. But Elsa didn't care about herself, she only care about Anna. She really don't want anything to happen to Anna because of that sword. What if someone hurts her with it? What if she was outnumbered? What if she didn't make it in time to save her? What if the sword ki- Elsa then stop herself. She got to stop thinking like this. Anna is an strong, courageous, brave, and smart girl that can handle anything. After all, she is her sister and as long as she's there, nothing will ever harm her because of the love that she have for her sister.

She look at her sister and smile. Anna is an determine and stubborn girl, she will stick by to whatever she says no matter what and there's nothing in the world that can change it.

Elsa knows she can't get Anna to change her mind but like her sister, she's determine and stubborn too. She then simply threw out one of her resistance at Anna, saying

"Well as Queen I find it something that a Princess shouldn't be playing with. Maybe you should give it to Kristoff"

Anna stop twirling the sword and gave Elsa that "oh please Elsa, don't pretend that you are proper all this time'" look and scoff at her "No way I'm giving this sword to Kristoff! Besides, who knows that it might come in handy for us."

Elsa try to think about it but got distracted by Anna's ranting "I mean he already have an awesome sled that you gave him and an reindeer as a best friend while only I have is a talking snowman and an Ice Queen for a sister"

Elsa's eyebrow raise up when she heard that "Oh? Are you saying that you are too good for us now?"

Anna glance over at Elsa and then begin to wave her hands furiously, trying to defend herself "I didn't me it like-uh-y-you know what I mean Elsa!"

"Oh really?" Elsa said with an mischievously voice as she move her hands in an circular motion and in seconds an big snowball form "Do I?"

"Come on Elsa! That's no fair!" Anna whine as she ran ahead of Elsa, covering her head from any attack that was coming her way.

Elsa giggle in delight as she watch Anna run 'She's so childish' she thought as she ran after her with the big snowball.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, an dark shadow came over the two sisters. Elsa notice this and quickly glance up and saw something big flying over them was heading towards Anna! Elsa's eyes widen in fear! She then drop the big snowball and yell "Anna!" At that moment, Anna stop running.<p>

"Huh?" Anna said as she look back at Elsa, confusedly. She saw Elsa is looking at her in pure fear and it made her instantly worry. Just as Anna were about to ask what's wrong, an roar erupt throughout the sky! Quickly, she look up and saw the dragon coming her way! "AHH" Anna shriek as she saw the dragon coming at her full speed! Anna try to move but for some reason her legs won't cooperate with her. 'Come on! Move! Move! Why won't you move?!' Anna thought desperately. Then it hit her! She was paralyze by fear!When Elsa saw that Anna wasn't moving so she decided to go and move her herself. Elsa took off like a speeding rocket to get to her sister. As she was nearing Anna, Elsa then shouts out "Anna, look out!"

Elsa push Anna out of the dragon's way, causing her to roll. Anna recover from it just in time to see Elsa, fending off the dragon but sadly, end up getting snatch up by it!

"ANNA!" Elsa scream out as she stretch an hand out to her sister.

"ELSAAAA!" Anna scream back, she too stretch her hand out to her sister, as she watch helplessly as the black dragon carry away her older sister from her, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Now that was totally unexpected! What do you think is going to happen next! Stay tune for part 2! Which is coming out tomorrow! :D<strong>


	7. Told You I Got Your Back pt 2

**Hey everyone :D Sorry for the long update but here's part 2. I also decided that I will make three parts to this so only one more part to go! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_"Anna!" At that moment, Anna stop running._

_"Huh?" Anna said as she look back at Elsa, confusedly. She saw Elsa is looking at her in pure fear and it made her instantly worry. Just as Anna were about to ask what's wrong, an roar erupt throughout the sky! Quickly, she look up and saw the dragon coming her way! "AHH" Anna shriek as she saw the dragon coming at her full speed! Anna try to move but for some reason her legs won't cooperate with her. 'Come on! Move! Move! Why won't you move?!' Anna thought desperately. Then it hit her! She was paralyze by fear!When Elsa saw that Anna wasn't moving so she decided to go and move her herself. Elsa took off like a speeding rocket to get to her sister. As she was nearing Anna, Elsa then shouts out "Anna, look out!"_

_Elsa push Anna out of the dragon's way, causing her to roll. Anna recover from it just in time to see Elsa, fending off the dragon but sadly, end up getting snatch up by it!_

_"ANNA!" Elsa scream out as she stretch an hand out to her sister._

_"ELSAAAA!" Anna scream back, she too stretch her hand out to her sister, as she watch helplessly as the black dragon carry away her older sister from her, forever._

* * *

><p>Anna falls to her knees in defeat as she keep looking "No.." She gasp out "Elsa..No!" She couldn't believe her sister..gone.<p>

She went through all that trouble to finally get her sister back just to have her get taken away from her again! It's unbelievable but sadly, it's true but

What was she going to do? How can she head back without Elsa? What would she do without her sister? What would Arendelle become without their Queen?

To make matters worse, what if she have to be Queen?! She wasn't ready for that..that responsibility of having the whole Kingdom on her shoulders it's just impossible! Also it would mean that she will never to get to have any fun with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven.

Anna choke back an sob "I should just..just.." Tears starts to roll down her cheeks "Just..give up!" Tears now then came falling down from her face.

As Anna was getting about to fully stand up, she suddenly slips on ice! She says "Oww! What did I slip o-" She look and saw it was "Ice! It's Elsa's ice!" She quickly stood up, almost losing her balance but she caught herself. She look see where the ice trail lead. The icy trail lead to the forest and keep going. "Elsa's creating a trail for me so I can follow" Anna exclaim happily but as quickly Anna's happiness came is how quickly it go.

The icy trail melting quickly caught Anna's attention. "And quickly!"

"I think I can be some of assistance" says an feminine voice

Hearing this, Anna quickly snap her head and body around just to see an slender white horse, who wore an medallion around his neck. He had both blonde mane and tail and brown eyes and an young lady stand next to him, she wore an pinkish purple dress and have short brown hair and green eyes.

"R-Rapunzel?! M-Maximus?! But ho-"

"There's no time for that!" Rapunzel says as she made her way to Anna with Max by her side. She then takes the reigns that was connect to Max and shove it into Anna's hands. "Hurry! Take Max and go save your sister!"

Anna didn't know what to say. She was practically speechless. Well because a lot of things are going throughout her mind right at that moment! But she finally found her voice and says "Thank you Rapunzel"

"I'll make sure I bring Max right back to you!"

"There's no need for that. Max is well train aren't you Max?"

Max proudly nod at Rapunzel, earning an chuckle from both Anna and Rapunzel. After they finish, Rapunzel turn her attention to Anna and says "Go" Anna nods and quickly jumps on Max. She then looks off in a distance and mentally says to herself 'Don't worry Elsa. I'm coming for you'

"Let's go Max!" Anna shouts as she snap back the reigns. Max then took off towards the forest! Leaving Rapunzel behind, waving from an distance.

* * *

><p>Rapid winds and swirling sounds was all that Elsa heard as she was being flown in the sky<p>

"Let me go!"

The dragon

"I demand you let me go this instant!"

"You are in no position to make any

"W-Wait! You can talk?!" Elsa ask in disbelief. Since when dragons can talk before

It seems that the dragon didn't even acknowledge Elsa's question

"And if you were, there's no way that you can survive this fall"

Suddenly, Elsa got an idea. She look up at the dragon and says "You wanna bet?"

The dragon couldn't help but let an smirk shown across "Hmph. What you gonna do?"

"This!" Elsa then places her hand on the dragon's hand that is carrying her and send an ice shot throughout the dragon's hand. The dragon reel in pain as it let go of Elsa completely. Seeing what they have done, the dragon growl in frustration!

"What! No!" The dragon roar as they watch Elsa free fall away from them. Elsa smile back at them and shouts just enough for the dragon to hear her. "I won the bet!" The dragon look shaken up at first but they start to have an glimmer in their eye and soon a smirk

"Huh?"

'I did not think this through'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Anna and Max are racing fast throughout the woods. They have jump over fallen trees, duck under branches, and cross over streams. All of this to follow the ice trail that was left behind from Elsa. As they were taking an turn between two trees, the ice trail slowly starts to melt away. "Oh No! It's fading fast!" Anna exclaim as she watch in terror as the ice starts to melt away. If it completely does, then so was her chance on finding out where Elsa have went. Unfortunately, her thought was successful for the ice began to melt rapidly!<p>

"No.." Anna says as she jumps off of Max and falls onto her knees as she reaches out for the melting icy trail while repeating "No no no no NO!" At that point, the icy trail then completely melted away, leaving no sign that it was even there. Anna gasps a few times before she lets out an ear piercing scream "NO!"

Max look at Anna with sadness in his eyes. Suddenly, something in the sky caught the horse's attention.

"This can't be happening! Why is it that I have an glimmer of hope it just gets taken away from me?"

Max then starts making noises and gestures to the sky, hoping to get Anna's attention but sadly his actions were proven futile when the girl didn't even much batter an eye over at the horse

"I'm sorry Elsa. I fail you. I-"

Max got tired of this and just went over and hit Anna on the shoulder!

"Oww! Max what was that f-"

Max then gesture his hoof up at the sky. Anna quickly look up to see where Max is pointing at. There she saw the dragon that took her sister, who is holding their hand and an figure free falling in the sky. And that person is

"ELSA!" Anna scream as she jump up from the ground onto her feet. She then took an glance at Max who also took one too. She then got an determine look on her face as she "Hurry Max!"

The horse rear in agreement as he took off, sprinting towards where Elsa was falling at!

"I'm coming Elsa. Just hold on!"

* * *

><p>"Okay I have to think of something and something quick or else I'm going to..die!" Elsa said to herself just enough for herself to hear.<p>

She then moves her hand from her side and aims it towards the ground.

Just as Elsa was about to flick her hand, she suddenly just let it drop to her side when she heard her doubtful side asking questions and saying false thoughts.

_"But what if we don't want to? What if we don't want to stop this from happening? What if it was meant to be? You know that nobody will miss us. Nobody don't care if you're gone. The only reason that people of Arendelle would care _

Yeah, I'm only consider as an weapon to protect Arendelle that's the only reason they need me. Nothing more nothing less. They don't even treat me like an Queen or an person at all. So what's the point?

Elsa then close her eyes, waiting for death to come to her.

"What's my reason of living anyway?"

**_"ELSA!"_**

Her eyes then shot open when she heard the voice. That voice...It sounds so familiar like she heard it before. It kinda sounds like..Realization then hit Elsa as she finally knew who it was

"ANNA?!"

She look over to where ever Anna's voice was coming from. It didn't take long for her eyes to set on an strawberry blonde girl who is riding on an horse, heading towards the spot that she is falling towards.

_'Anna..That's right! Anna is the reason..The reason of me living..The reason that I'm still sane..The reason I feel love again.. so _that's why..'

"I gotta survive this!"

Elsa quickly moves her hand so she can conjure up an snow pile for her to land on but unfortunately, before the whole snow pile was finish, Elsa land on it with an hard impact which render her unconscious! The dragon then swoop down and land a foot away from Elsa, looking at her menacingly. "Now. Who's won the bet now!" Then they raise their hand up in the air, ready to come down with killing strike!

* * *

><p><strong>OH NO! ELSA! What you guys think is going to happen now? Will Elsa wake up from her unconscious state? Will Anna get there on time? Or will the dragon finish off Elsa for good?! All will be reveal on part 3, THE FINALE! :D<strong>


	8. Joan

**After coming back from a long day, Anna was heading off to see her friend, Joan, after a long day but when she got there, she was surprise to see someone else there talking to her friend :D (Post-Frozen) **

* * *

><p>Everything was finally back to normal. Arendelle was thawed and Prince Hans and the Duke were sent back to their homelands. Also to top it all off, Elsa gave Arendelle their very first Ice Rink in the middle of July.<p>

The whole Kingdom was filled with laugher and joy. Everyone was seeming to enjoyed themselves especially Elsa for she don't have to hold back anymore from her people and her little sister, Anna. Oh how Elsa wished it will keep going but sadly all things come to an end.

After a while, everyone started to leave from the castle.

Kristoff saw this and took an opportunity to asked Anna and Elsa if they want to go sledding with him, Sven, and Olaf. Anna accepted the offer but Elsa kindly denied it. Saying that she wants to have some time to herself if they didn't mind.

Everyone understand where Elsa was coming from. After everything that has happened, Elsa did deserved to have some time to herself. Elsa waved bye to them and headed into the castle. As Elsa entered the Castle, Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf took off to go sledding.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of sledding, Anna decided that it was time to call it a day. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf then rode all the way back home. When they got there, the 4 of them waved bye to each other and went their separate ways. Anna then burst threw the doors and sprinted down the hall. "I can't wait to tell Joan what had happened today. I can tell that she will be fascinated by it" Anna said to herself, quietly.<p>

Joan is an painting on the wall that her mother, the Former Queen of Arendelle, had put up many years ago. The servants heard told her that her father's mother gave it to her as symbol of being strong, have courage, but more importantly fight for what you believe in. Her mother took a liking to it ever since and it became her most favorite painting. Although a lot people just see her as a painting or a symbol, she was Anna's best friend from her childhood ,during the time when Elsa isolated herself away from Anna, and she always listened to her when she tells her stories or adventures (Well of course she had to, its not like she's a painting on the wall or anything)

After everything she's been through, Anna knew she had to tell Joan everything! For it's an adventure she nor anyone else will never forget!

* * *

><p>Just as Anna was about to stepped into the room, an voice was heard inside the room!<p>

"Umm? Hey there"

This startled Anna and made her stopped in her tracks. Who could be in there? Anna slowly poked her head out to see her sister Elsa, who was sitting on the ground in front of the couch.

'Elsa? What is she doing here?'

"I heard so much about you" Elsa said while looking up.

'Who was she talking to and why is she looking up?' Anna thought in wonder and she slowly turn around fully so that she can get an better look. Her eyes panned off of Elsa and onto an painting on the wall.

'Joan? Why is she talking to Joan?' Anna wondered while she tried to listen to what Elsa was saying.

"Um I heard Anna talks to you for some time now. I think she calls you..." She looked and saw the name on a gold plate, labeled

"Joan huh?" Elsa said as if she was saying it more to herself "I have read a lot of about you. You fought in many wars and was very successful in them but one day you got captured and was charged with heresy by the Catholic Church and was sentence to death because of it. They had you burn at the stake for it. You were only 19..I could only imagine the pain you must've went through..."

* * *

><p>There was an huge pause before Elsa found her voice again<p>

"Forgive me for I never talk to a painting before. That's usually my sister's speciality" Elsa joked

She chuckled awkwardly as she began to rubbed the back of her neck. She then stop and took a deep breath before getting serious

"All I want to say is..well..Thank you. Thank you for all the times you been there for Anna when I couldn't. You are way braver and stronger than me in every way and that's what I tried to be for my parents. My people. My kingdom. My sister, Anna but fail miserably at it" Elsa confessed as a few tears rolled down her face.

"I believe that you would made a better sister to Anna than I do. It's all thanks to you that she's the person that she is today. Even though I wished she didn't sacrifice herself for me. I kinda of did deserve it anyway but she's here now. Live and well and it's all because I learn that love will thaw everything. When I came back to Arendelle, everyone started to love me for who I was instead of fearing. I have to admit that at first I was scared that I was going to hurt somebody again like I did to Anna but as always Anna was there to reassure me that won't happen again. I took her advice without arguing for once and went to our people. An little girl and boy both ran up to me and stopped for a minute. They looked at me like that haven't seen an Queen before but they both broke out into an smile and each one grabbed one of my hands. I tensed up at the touch but quickly loosen to it. They told me to "Do The Magic!", those three words I haven't heard for 13 years almost made me cry but it instantly made me feel like I was 8 years old again. So I told the kids to watch this and conjure up an bunch of snowflakes and throwing them into the sky, making them dance throughout the sky. This made everyone "ooo and aww" especially the little kids, who were having an great old time. Suddenly, everyone crowded around me, praising me and asking questions about my powers. It was at that moment, I felt I belong. At that moment, I felt happiness. At that moment, I didn't have to conceal, don't feel. At that moment, I felt I didn't have to hide my powers anymore.

At that moment, I actually felt..." Elsa's eyes then began to lit up as she uttered the next word "Love"

Elsa wiped away a tear before continuing on

"I always thought that being on the North Mountain with just loneliness and isolation would be way better but now that I think about it. I got everything I always wanted right here in Arendelle and I wouldn't have it any other way"

Elsa finished while, smiling tearily up at the painting and Anna, silently wiping the tears that were running down her face as she listened to Elsa's confession.

There was a heart stopping pause before Elsa continued.

"This is silly" Elsa said as she began to wiped away the rest of her tears.

* * *

><p>"No it's not. I think it's cute"<p>

Elsa gasped loudly as she quickly turn around to see Anna, walking towards her.

"A-Anna?!"

"Ah I see that you are talking to Joan" Anna stated as she looked between her sister and the painting

"Y-Yeah" Elsa said, feeling a little embarrassed. A Queen talking to an painting will be a little bizarre to an person.

"She's my best friend. She's been there for me for the last 9 years"

"I know.." Elsa's face fell a little. Anna saw this and smile "But you are better"

"Huh?!" Elsa was clearly confuse and shock by what Anna just said "But how"

"Well let's see" Anna began as she sat down on the ground next to Elsa "You thawed Arendelle, got rid of Hans and the Duke for good, you saved Olaf, and you saved me as well"

Elsa scoffed "Well, yeah I did those things because I'm the one that started it all"

Anna sighed and said "No you didn't Els-"

"No Anna! It's true! It's true what people say about me. I am-"

"Don't you dare say it Els-"

"An monster!" Elsa finished as she looked away from her little sister.

"No, you're not Elsa! You're not an monster so stop listening to what other people say okay!" Anna argued.

Elsa didn't respond to this at all which made Anna deeply say to herself 'Oh Elsa. How am I going to convince you that you aren't what people say you are?'

* * *

><p>That's when Anna grabbed Elsa's hands, which startled Elsa for a minute, causing her to looked back at Anna in shock!<p>

"A-Anna?! What are y-" But Anna cutted her off

"Elsa, you are my sister and the Queen of Arendelle and no matter what happens just know that I'll always love you and nothing will ever change that"

Elsa looked at Anna as if she didn't believe her.

"Anna.."

Sensing her sister's protest, Anna quickly added in "And you are wrong about everything you just said to Joan"

"Wrong?" Elsa said in disbelief. How was she wrong? Everything she confessed to the paint-Joan was true..wasn't it?

"Yes wrong" Anna said,making Elsa snapped out of her trance and focusing her attention on her. "Sure that Joan had fought many battles but you Elsa got her beat completely. I don't think that Joan would ever isolated herself for as long as you did just for the people you love won't get hurt. Also I would rather have you as my sister than Joan. I'm not saying that because you have ice powers or anything it's just-"

Unexpectedly, Elsa put four fingers over her little sister's lips and smiled at her

"I understand Anna. No need to hurt yourself over it" She then pulls her into an tight hug. Anna gasped for a minute. She wasn't really expecting for Elsa to hug her but she wasn't going to let that opportunity slip by so she quickly return the hug with equal force.

"Oh okay. Good" Anna said happily as she sunk deeper into the hug

Anna looked up for a minute and smiled. She whispered into Elsa's ear "Don't look now but I think Joan is getting a little jealous"

Elsa let an chuckle "Thanks Anna for..well you know cheering me up I really appreciate it"

"No problem" Anna smiled at her sister as she pulled away from the hug. She then slowly started to rise up from the ground "Ready to go?" Anna asked, holding out her hand for Elsa to grabbed onto.

"Yeah" Elsa answered as she placed her hand on Anna's hand. Anna gripped it and pulled Elsa up to her feet. Elsa then slowly put her arm around Anna and Anna did the same. The two sisters then quietly exited out of the room and entered the hallway.

* * *

><p>As Anna and Elsa was walking down the hallway, Anna looks at Elsa and said "You have to admit. Joan is an good listener and helper"<p>

"Oh Anna" Elsa said as she tried hard not to smile.

"Come on. You know I'm right" Anna pressed on as she nudged Elsa in the arm.

"Just shut up" Elsa chuckled as she then playfully shoved Anna with an burst of snow, knocking her against the wall "Off?!" Anna let out as she felt the wind get knocked out of her. She then heard Elsa giggled. She shook her head so she can regain her focus in her eyes. When they were, Anna charged at Elsa and tackled her down to the ground!

"Off!" Elsa let out as her eyes widen at the sudden reaction of what her little sister had just did! She saw Anna come into her view and she gave her an toothless grin. Elsa continue looking in shock but it slowly turn into an devious grin which made Anna get very concerned.

"Uhh Elsa? Wh-"

That's when she saw Elsa's hand starting to glow as she began to chuckled. "Now it's on!"

"Now Els-WHOA!" Anna then quickly jumped off of Elsa just in time before she shot her a blast of frost hit her! She landed with a hard thud! She sat up and grunted a little. Suddenly, she saw Elsa standing over, giggling like she was a madman. Anna began to scrambled backwards away from Elsa at a quicken pace.

"No fair Elsa! I was just getting payback!" Anna said as she finally managed to get on her feet and made a run for it. "I'm not letting you go that easily" Elsa said as she ran after her little sister.

The two sisters then ran around the halls, laughing the whole night away. At that moment, it was like they were 8 and 5 years old again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Please review :D<strong>


	9. I Know Now

**Part 1/3 :D**

* * *

><p>It's been exactly 4 days after the Great Thaw and everything return back to the way it was for everyone. Well everyone expect one. This one particular person felt like that there was something still a mystery in their life and it was leaving them restless. They then came to conclusion that need to go see someone and that someone was the trolls. That night, the person slipped off into the night with an hooded cape and an horse to go find the trolls.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, the person with the hooded cape and their horse came across an area where there was a bunch of rocks. Somehow, the person with the hooded cape knew that they weren't any normal rocks. The person got off their horse and made their way to the center of the area. When they got to the center, they then said "Hello, I came here to see Pabbie"<p>

Suddenly, the ground began to shake a little and the rocks started to roll and morphed into trolls. They all circled around the person, making it impossible to get out while two of the trolls rolled up to the person.

"Who are you and what do you want with Grand Pabbie?" An male troll named Cliff asked defensively, as he tried to eye the person.

The person pulled back their hood, revealing themselves to be

"Princess Anna!" An female troll named Bulda exclaimed out loud, causing a lot of the trolls to muttered among themselves in shock

_"It's the Princess!"_

_"The Princess!"_

_"What's she doing here?"_

Seeming to hear what one of the trolls said, Anna repeated, with an projected voice, what she said earlier "I came here to see Pabbie" She then looks around with anticipation "Is he here?"

Before any of the trolls got to responded, Pabbie came rolling over to Anna, making everyone quickly moved out of the way.

"Princess Anna! What brings you here at this hour?" Pabbie asked with curiosity in his voice. He wondered what was so important that the Princess needed to see him for that made her come at this time of night.

"I.." Anna hesitated for a moment but decided to come straight out with it. "I..want to remember everything that happened the day..the day you took my memories away"

Pabbie's eyes widen in shock and everyone gasped!

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! Cliffhanger! So what do you guys think? Well I think I have an guess. You're probably wondering how does Anna knows that her memories got taken way the day of the incident? Well you will have to just wait and find :D<strong>


	10. My Big Prince

Elsa heads back to her ice castle to retrieve her crown but when she gets there, she finds out that someone else needs it more than here

* * *

><p>"Where's my crown?" is what Elsa said as she walked throughout her beautiful, creative ice castle.<p>

After she had thaw Arendelle, bringing summer once again to her people and took her place back as their Queen, she realize something was missing and that was her crown. The crown that her mother had worn before she..well you know. Elsa tried wracking her brain all over to remember where she have last seen it. "Okay. Now where did I thrown that thing?"

After a few minutes of searching, Elsa was ready to give up but suddenly, she heard grunting nosies and loud footsteps that made the ground shake. "Whoa!" Elsa yelled out as she fell to the ground

* * *

><p>"Oh Marshmallow!"<p>

Marshmallow help pick Elsa up off the ground and stood her

"Y-you found it! But where?!"

Marshmallow made a few noises before he walked away from Elsa. He then beckon for Elsa to follow him and so she did. They stopped at the balcony where Elsa almost push one of the duke's henchman to their sudden death. Marshmallow then points down to the dark abyss. Elsa gasped out loud. "I threw it down there?" She said in disbelief. There's no way she could of have thrown it that far but Marshmallow nods his head."Whoa" Elsa couldn't believe it. "Talk about let it go huh?" Elsa joked, earning an laugh from Marshmallow. Elsa then laugh along with him. They were like this for a few seconds before they stopped. There was an akward silence left between them. Feeling the need to break the ice, Elsa clears his thorat and said "Well I best be going" She then waves an hand and turned away "See you

"Momma?"

This made Elsa come to an sudden stop. Did Marshmallow

"Marshmallow?" "What's wrong?"

Marshmallow looked over at

"My crown?

It didn't take long for Elsa to put two to two together. She then smiles warmly and walks over to Marshmallow.

"There.." Elsa says as she place the crown perfectly and carefully on Marshmallow's head. When Elsa was certain that the crown won't fall off his head

"Now who's my big prince"

"Oh! Momma!"

"There..there..you're..crushing..Momma.."

"Momma!"

* * *

><p>"Aww!"<p>

The shout caused Elsa and Marshmallow both to turned their heads over to where the source of it was coming and to have Marshmallow loosen his grip a little. The traced the source back to an

"A-Anna?!" Elsa spluttered out in surprise. How did Anna found her all the way out here?

"Isn't that sweet?! Seems like Elsa is taking a liking to the title 'Momma'"

Elsa felt the hotness rising in her face. Before she got to respond to her sister, she heard another voice.

"Hey Anna!" It was Olaf, the giggling snowman made his way I finally caught up to you! Now you ar-Hey! I want an warm hug too!"

"Uhh Olaf it's not

"No wait! I-" Elsa then stopped herself when she saw the look of sadness displaying on both Anna and Olaf's faces. Elsa's face soften

"Ah what the heck. Come on"

Both Anna and Olaf's faces lit up when she said that and made Elsa


	11. Closer Than You Think

**BTW Anna is 6 and Elsa is 9 in this :D**

* * *

><p>It was the first day of winter for Arendelle. The snow fell ever so gently from the sky, covering most of the beautiful landscape and mountain range. The fjord was frozen but not completely frozen that the boats could not get through and make their trades with one another. The children all went out their coat, hat, scarf, little gloves, and boots, to the winterly wonderland. They all made snowman's, snow angels, sledding, and, of course, they had snowball fights. It seem that al the children in Arendelle was having an great time. Well not for the two sisters.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa, the princess of Arendelle, was in her new room, separated from her sister. She was sleeping peacefully and silently. She was awoken by the soft pats that hit up against her window sill. She turned over on her side that was facing the window so that she can see what was hitting up against it.<p>

It was snowing! Elsa got up from bed and ran over to the window, smiling with glee but it quickly replaced with fear as she looked down at her hands. Did she made it snow on accident?

But something told Elsa that she wasn't the cause of it. This made the smile reappear itself on her face once more. Without thinking, Elsa opened the window. She was then greeted with an cold breeze!

She didn't shivered well because the cold never bothered her anyway so she didn't mind. She was about to reach her hand out the window but quickly withdrew it. As if she was scared that she will lose her hand or something. She then took an deep breath and looked out the window.

_"Come on Elsa. You can do it. There's nothing to be afraid of"_ Elsa whispered to herself quietly

Just as Elsa was about to try again, she was interrupted by an knock on her door. Elsa whirled her head around. An mixture of happiness and sadness displayed on her face. She already knew who it was that was knocking on her door since they been doing it for an year now.

"Elsa?" said an soft and voice, who also is the Princess of Arendelle and Elsa's bubbly baby sister.

'Anna...'

"I notice that it's been an year now and its the first day of winter"

'Oh Anna..'

"And I haven't seen you in an while so I was wondering..."

'Please..just go away...'

"Do you want to go outside and play or build an snowman?"

Elsa gave no response to Anna's request. She always wanted to play with her sister yet build an snowman with her but she just can't. She heard Anna give an deep sigh "Okay. I'll just play by myself. Bye" Elsa listened sadly as she heard the footsteps of her sister's walked away from her door and down the hall.

It pained Elsa so much not to be able to be there for her sister but it was for the best that she stay away from Anna as much as possible. For Anna's sake and her's. Elsa then pulled out an book and began to read it.

* * *

><p>After Elsa finished her book, she began to practice a little bit with her magic to see what she can do. She practice for a few minutes and surprisingly, she learn an couple of new moves.<p>

Elsa began to wiggled her fingers, causing little snowflakes to sprout up in the air and with an flick of her hand, the snowflakes spread in different directions, decorating her room in an extraordinary manner. Just as she was about try another new trick, she suddenly heard an distant cried! The cried was so unexpected that it made all of her snowflakes explode in her face! Elsa quickly brushed them off as she made her way to her window.

When she looked out her window, she saw Anna on the ground, crying. Without an moment of hesitation, Elsa moved from the window and headed towards her door.

For the first time in forever, Elsa opened her door and ran out the back way so that no one can see her.

* * *

><p>When Elsa got outside, she quickly tracked the crying all the way. When she heard the cries were getting louder and closer to her, Elsa looked up and saw Anna on the ground with her knees curled up into her chest. Tears slowly welled up in her eyes as she began to sniffle.<p>

Elsa wanted as much as to walked up to Anna and asked her what was wrong and give her an big hug. Without thinking, as if her body was responding to what she was thinking. SHe found herself moving towards Anna carefully but she stopped herself in fear. She quickly hid behind an tree, that wasn't too far from where she was, so that she can avoid being seen by Anna. She then slowly peeked around the corner so she can see her sister. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Leaving her room without permission but Anna is really important to her than any old rule.

She then listened to Anna's unanswered questions "Why do no one want to play with me? Why doesn't Elsa want to play with me? Did I hurt her? Did I do something bad?"Anna paused for an moment "I wish I had an friend. I wish I have my best friend again"

She then made her voice go smaller when she uttered the next seven words "I just want to build an snowman.." Anna then pulled her face into her knees and began sobbing loudly.

Tears almost escaped from Elsa's eyes. She felt so bad for Anna. In fact, she's the reason that Anna is feeling this way. When she took another look at Anna, she felt as though her heart was being torn apart inside her chest!

Oh if only there was a way she can be close to her sister without being "close to her". Suddenly, an idea dawn itself upon Elsa's head! She knew how to be close to Anna but she have to do it secretly. She will transform herself to become an snowman!

Elsa looked over to make sure that Anna wasn't looking. To her fortune, Anna was too busy sobbing into her knees to bothered what was going around her. Elsa took the chance to carefully move behind Anna. When Elsa got in position of where she was going to stand, she then took one look of Anna.

She then closed her eyes and with an snap of her fingers, all the snow swirled themselves around Elsa very fast like an speeding top! After a second pass, the snow swirled down, revealing Olaf, the snowman her and Anna named an year ago before the accident took place, standing in the place where Elsa was just standing at. Elsa made tiny holes so that she can have an clear view of Anna. When she felt that she was ready, Elsa then cleared her throat and said in her Olaf voice "Hi Anna"

At that moment, Anna had stopped her crying and turned around to see who was calling her name. When she saw who it was she gasped in shock! "Olaf!" Anna yelled happily as she got up and ran over to the snowman with opened arms. "You're here!" Anna said as she pulled Olaf into her embrace. Elsa felt herself instantly melting into her sister's hug. She closed her eyes and said warmly "I see that you haven't forgotten that I love warm hugs huh?"

"Of course I didn't. I know one other person who loves warm hugs too" Anna said quietly so that only her and Olaf can hear.

Elsa opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Who?" She really was curious of who loves warm hugs as well.

Anna pulled back from the hug and said her answer like it was very obvious "Elsa of course!"

Elsa was rendered speechless! Did Anna really mean that?

"Um Olaf? How did you get here? Did Elsa made you? Did I made you? Wait-would I would of known that I did? How are you talking?"

Elsa was taken back by her sister's sudden random outburst of questions.

Gee. For an 6 year old, Anna sure can ask a lot of questions' Elsa thought to herself pleasingly. She began to pondered on what to say to Anna but what can she said? Without realizing what she said, Elsa then said plainly "Magic"

"Magic?! That is so cool" Anna sounded amaze by what Elsa just said. Her eyes seeming to shine with excitement.

'She actually bought it?!' Elsa thought to herself in shock! She was completely surprise! She was then suddenly was brought back from her thoughts when she heard Anna gasp!

"Oh no! Olaf!" Anna exclaimed as she looked at the snowman with horror flashing in her eyes. Elsa quickly became alarmed by this "W-What is it Anna?!"

"You're missing something..Oh I know!" Anna said as she pounded her fist into her palm. "Be right back!"

"A-Anna!" Elsa shouted out but it was too late, Anna already ran into the castle.

* * *

><p>After a few moments, Anna came back with something orange in her hand. She ran in front of the snowman with an mischievous grin on her face. Elsa rose two eyebrows in concern "Anna? Wha-"<p>

She stopped herself when she saw Anna hold up the orange item. It was an carrot! Elsa wondered why she got an carrot but realized why when Anna placed the carrot on the snowman.

"There you go. You forgot your nose. Now you're much better" Anna said with an smile upon her face.

"Anna..."

Elsa felt so many emotions going through her right now. She wanted to so much hug Anna to death right now but she knew it wasn't possible.

* * *

><p>Elsa then heard sniffles coming from Anna. Worried and alarmed, she quickly directed her attention back to Anna. The strawberry blonde had tears coming down her face. She tilted her head to the side, not trying to make eye contact nor attempt to wiped the tears coming down her face.<p>

The sight of Anna's teary state brung Elsa to the brink of hers. Elsa then tried her best to speak like Olaf "Anna? What's the matter?"

"Oh. It's just.." Anna then took a big sniff before she continue speaking to Olaf "Just that I remember me and Elsa use to do something like this when..well.." Anna's voice then trailed off.

"Oh Anna..I-" Elsa was cut off by Anna's sudden outburst "Oh Olaf! Don't leave me! Don't leave me like Elsa did!"

Elsa gritted her teeth together in hurt and anger. She mentally cursed herself for causing her baby sister so much pain. But she brushed the emotions she was feeling aside, not wanting to have Anna catch an terrible cold because of an snowstorm of her emotions. She waited an few seconds, making sure her vopice didnt give her away, before she continued speaking

"I'll always be right here for you Anna and..." Elsa began smiling to herself "so will Elsa"

This made Anna looked straight at the snowman with questioning eyes "How you know that?!"

"Because..she's closer than you think" Elsa felt warm tears burning in her eyes when she said that.

Anna then began to looked around, anxiously "I don't see her Olaf. Oh I hope she's not afraid or mad at me" She then turned back to the snowman. Panic was clearly shown on her face and in her voice now. "Is she Olaf?!"

Elsa then began to do her best and tried to calm Anna down by saying in an best soothing and calming voice that she can manage.

"Oh no Anna! Elsa loves you so much that it hurts anyone that comes near her. Especially you...So..So I need you to be strong for her to she's ready to face that fear. But till the day that she van, I'll always be here for you. You understand?"

Anna didn't say anything but simply threw herself onto Olaf once more and exclaimed loudly "I love you Olaf!"

Elsa couldn't help but let all her tears fall from her eyes. She then takes in an shaky breath

"I love you too Anna. So much that you won't understand" Elsa confessed, forgetting not to say it in Olaf's voice.

* * *

><p>Anna was about to asked why did Olaf's voice almost sounded like Elsa but suddenly, the King's voice was heard "Anna, time to come in"<p>

Anna then snapped her head over to her father and shouted "Okay Papa! Give me a second"

She then looked back at Olaf and gave the snowman an big hug and placed an kiss on the top of his head.

Elsa's eyes widen as she felt the warmness of Anna's kiss through the snow. She was half afraid that the snow will melt on spot, leaving herself expose to Anna just so that she can hurt her again. Elsa had so many thoughts and what ifs going through her head that it literally took the few words from Anna to snap Elsa out of her trance.

"Will I see you tomorrow okay Olaf? Would you promise me that I will?" Anna asked in an childlike manner

All the thoughts and what ifs subsided as Elsa had to chocked back the sobs that were threatening to come out before she spoke "Yeah.I'll be waiting for you right here." An grin then slowly made its way on Elsa's face "I promise"

Anna pulled back from the hug and smiled. She then ran inside the castle with the doors slamming behind her.

* * *

><p>When Elsa was fully convince that Anna was gone, she then decided that it was time to get rid of the Olaf disguise. With an snap of her fingers, the snowman disappeared, leaving Elsa standing in his place. The grin never leaving her face.<p>

She then rasped out an confession "I'll always be closer to you than you think Anna and..." Tears started falling from her eyes "I can't wait to see each other again tomorrow. Even if it means I had to be Olaf to do so, I'll gladly accept it"

With that said, Elsa wiped her tears while she slowly made her way back to her room. Making an vow to herself that she will always be there for her sister, no matter what happens but the sad part of it is that Anna will never know.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think of this one?! :D<strong>


	12. What's The Matter Kristoff?

**Can't wait to get my hands on that DVD for Frozen ****from my grandma HEHE :) Oh! Let me not hold you anymore so go ahead and read :D**

* * *

><p>It's been three days since Elsa have thaw Arendelle from it's winterly grave and everyone was seeming to go on with their lives like nothing has happen.<p>

Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, and Kristoff, the mountain man from the North Mountain, along with the rest of their friends were on the rink that Elsa had created for them so that her sister will stop bothering her. When Anna told her friends about it, Kristoff was totally against the idea of skating but Anna didn't take no for an answer and just dragged him along.

"Come on Kristoff!"

"Anna for the last time I told you I can't skate!" Kristoff argued as he looked more at the ice than his girlfriend.

"Really Kristoff? I know you're not that bad! Just look at Sven"

The two young couple but turn their heads over to Sven who was gliding across the ice. He was doing perfectly to he saw something orange sticking up from the ground. Thinking it was an carrot, Sven tried to run over to it but unfortunately his legs buckled underneath him as he spiral out of control into an snow bank! The two young adults looked over in worry but simultaneously, let out an breath of relief when they saw Sven pop his head out from it and tried to climb out.

Kristoff then turn back to Anna with uncertainty. Anna looked at him and awkwardly put an hand behind her head as she half chuckled. "Well you know what I mean"

Kristoff sighed in annoyance but decided to try it. Mainly so for Anna to stop bothering him. Minute he step foot onto the ice, he immediately fell on it! Anna tried her best to cover up her laugh when he whined "I can't do it Anna!"

"Yes you can! I know you can! You know why?!"

Kristoff smirked at her. Knowing where this is going. One of Anna's "nothing is impossible" speeches. "Why?"

Anna smiled before she continue "Because for the first time in forever. I'll be right here!"

For some reason, Kristoff's face fell and began to skate away from Anna, who was shouting to him from an distant "I knew you can do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day<strong>

Kristoff and Sven were in their own room. It was an very decent space for them to have their own room.

Elsa was nice enough to let them stay in the castle. Well Anna kept on bothering her. Sven was laying down and Kristoff was just finished dressing up.

"So Sven. How do I look?" He asked. He wore an nice red suit that had gold decorating it on the sides and had Arendelle's symbol in the middle of the suit.

Sven gave an funny look and Kristoff knew where this was going. He then began to speak what Sven was thinking "You look ridiculous"

"Says you. At least I'm not walking around with just fur"

"I can't help that I am way handsomer than you. That's why I got a lot of girls loving me. Cuz reindeers are better than people"

Both Kristoff and Sven couldn't but chuckled at that statement

"And besides, you are going way out your lead with this. Just be yourself" Sven than began to walk up to him

"I can't be myself Sven. They are royals" Kristoff said as he fixed up his collar.

"Yeah I know but you never go all out like that for me" Sven then started to nudge him

Kristoff playfully shoved Sven away from him "Oh shut it you"

The two then started to wrestled with each other.

Suddenly, there was a couple of knocks at the door. Kristoff and Sven stopped playing around and got off each other.

He then dusted himself off while he said to Sven

"That must be Anna. Elsa told me about her special knocks" Sven nods his head as Kristoff walks over to the door. Before he opened the door, he did a quick check up which resulted Sven laughing but Kristoff didn't pay him no attention.

Just as he was about to opened the door, Anna burst right in! Not realizing that Kristoff was behind the door and hit him straight on the nose!

She gasped in shock when she saw Kristoff fall to the floor in pain! She quickly ran to his side while saying

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Kristoff! I didn't see you there?! Are you okay?! I need to get bandages?!"

Kristoff only groaned in response as he held onto his nose.

Just as Anna was about to leave and get some bandages, she says to him kinda jokey like "Talk about love is an open door huh?"

Sven then fell out laughing and Anna giggled at Sven. Kristoff looked back at the two and simply rolled his eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to cut it off here but I'm gonna uploaded the rest of it later today :D<strong>


	13. Told You I Got Your Back pt 3

**SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY GUYS! I'M DECIDING TO MAKE 2 PARTS TO THIS SO HERE'S THE FIRST ONE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT :D**

* * *

><p><em>Last Time<em>

_Elsa quickly moves her hand so she can conjure up an snow pile for her to land on but unfortunately, before the whole snow pile was finish, Elsa land on it with an hard impact which render her unconscious! The dragon then swoop down and land a foot away from Elsa, looking at her menacingly. "Now. Who's won the bet now!" Then they raise their hand up in the air, ready to come down with killing strike!_

* * *

><p>Just as the dragon was about to bring down the killing strike, an sword slice through the air, stabbing the dragon right in the hand! Making its target! The dragon recoiled back a few feet, screaming in agony, away from Elsa while holding it's hand, which is now bleeding. 'Where did this thing come from?!' The dragon thought angrily. Suddenly, an voice was heard throughout the air"Elsa!" The dragon then snapped its head towards to where the source was coming from. Anna and Max burst into the opening in full speed! Anna jumped off the moving horse and rolled on the ground then back on to her feet, running full speed to her unconsicious sister. "ELSA!" Anna yelled again as she slid on her knees next to her. She gasp when she took an long look at Elsa. She had minor scratches on her legs and arms and was bleeding from her forehead! "Elsa! Wake up please! You can't leave me! You're not allow t! Not when you still owe me 13 years back!" Anna plead as she try to blink back the tears as she hold her sister close to her. Suddenly, Anna felt an cool hand touch her cheek and an voice rasping out "An..an?" Anna quickly pull herself back from her sister and quickly look down, only to be greet with an pair of confuse blue eyes, searching for answers. "Anna?" Elsa repeat again, her voice much stronger now "What's going on? Are you-wait. W-What are you doing here?! Do you know you're not safe here?!" Newly fresh tears came pouring down Anna's face as she pull Elsa into an sisterly embrace while half sobbing "Glad you're alright too" Elsa was taken back by this sudden contact from Anna and her tears but she quickly return the hug.<p>

* * *

><p>Without warning, Elsa push Anna to the ground! Anna was going to ask what has gotten into her until she saw her sword flying over them and land somewhere on the ground! Anna then instantly knew what was going down! "Well well" said an voice that sounds like an woman. The two sisters fall away from each other and look to where the voice was coming from. Anna quickly pull herself and Elsa off of the ground. Elsa then starts leaning heavily on her, unable to support her own self. The dragon then stalk a little towards them, still holding onto its bleeding hand. "I have to say that you did quite a number on my hand"<p>

"Ahhh Elsa!" Anna shriek as she began to stutter out "Th-Th-The dragon is t-t-t-talking!"

The dragon look at the strawberry blonde and smile evilly

"Oh rest assure my princess for I'm not just an dragon but something more powerful that made everyone tremble when they saw me!"

Anna became speechless by what the dragon just said while Elsa gasp in realization! "Wait! I know who you are?! Many people talk about you for years!"

The dragon merely smirk at Elsa and began to transform, picking everything off the ground and spinning them out of control! Anna and Elsa have to cover their eyes in order for nothing to get in their eyes!

When everything settle back down to the ground, an tall, lean figure standing there with an smirk on their face, dress in black and held an scepter in its hand.

Elsa narrow her eyes while she says menacingly "Maleficent"

* * *

><p><strong>Part two will be out tomorrow :D<strong>


	14. Being Queen Is Easy

**Anna only wants to build an snowman with her sister, Elsa but the Queen of Arendelle is just to busy. Will Anna manage to get her sister tp lay with her or will Elsa simply deny it?**

* * *

><p>It was like any other Friday for the castle of Arendelle. Everyone carried on with their regular activities and royal duties. Well expect the Princess of Arendelle. Anna was running down the hall until she got to her sister's room.<p>

Her sister Elsa, the Queen of Arendelle, was sitting at her desk, writing and reading thousands of papers from different countries until Anna burst into her room yelling "Hey Elsa!"

Elsa smile at hearing her sister's voice but didn't bother turning to look at her. Her focus was still on the mountain of papers"Hello Anna. What brings you here?"

"Well. I was Do you want to go and build an snowman with me!" Anna squealed in delight.

Elsa looked at Anna over the mountain of papers and sighed "I can't Anna. I have so much work together"

"I bet being Queen is easy"

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that it's much harder than that! You're not the one who had to lead an entire kingdom, go to meetings everyday, have no rest, and constantly have to do paper works everyday! Do you?!"

Anna was startled by the outburst. She didn't know it was that tough. "Elsa..I-"

She cut her ownself off, not wanting to anger Elsa any further. Elsa let out an breath of annoyance. She was starting to get frustrated. She then turn to Anna and said calmly "Just go Anna"

"But-" Anna began to protest

"GO!" Elsa said more sternly. Ice and snow were starting to come out sharp from different sides of the room!

"Okay I'll go" Anna yelled as she stormed away from her sister and out the door.

"...I just want to build an snowman with my sister that's all..." She then shut the door behind her.

Elsa's face soften when she heard the confession. "Anna.."

She then got up from her chair and went to the door. As she reached her hand out to open the door, she stop in hesitation. After a few seconds, her hand began to shake from nervousness. After a few moments, Elsa pull her hand back to her and let out an breath before she went back to her desk and return back to work.

* * *

><p>Anna was outside in front of the castle, building an snowman. Anna was satisfied that it was complete but she couldn't help but feel a pit of loneliness inside of her. She then sadly confessed "This will be much funnier if Elsa was here..." Anna then fell silent for a minute before she groan in frustration<p>

Suddenly, an snowball flew through the air and hit Anna on the side of her face! Anna was taken back by this and stumbled a little but didn't bother to face the person who did it. She just merely said "Quick it you guys" as she continue back on looking at her snowman.

Another snowball then hit her on the side! Anna felt her blood begin to boil! "Come on I'm not in the mood" She said, getting agitated

An third snowball then hit her again in the back of her head! Steamed, Anna scoop up an snowball and threw it with full force towards the direction, blindly where the snowballs were coming from while saying "I said Quick it!"

There was an loud "off!" and an huge thud! Anna opened her eyes and saw an figure laying on the ground! She gasped out "Oh no! What have I done?!" She then took a few steps to get an closer look. She then began to think that what if was an person just coming to check on her or wanted to ask her for something. But instead they get an hard snowball chucked at them! Anna felt more horrible after every step she took.

When she got a good look at the figure, she gasped and recoiled back in surprise and shock!

"E-Elsa?!"

Elsa couldn't help but chuckle at her little sister's confusion as she tried to figure what was going on.

"Who else were you expecting?" Elsa replied as she winced a little. She put ann hand up to her forehead and felt the steaming hot pain coming from. Seeing Elsa winced, Anna quickly ran back to her sister, almost stumbling. She then help Elsa up and began pounding her with her ranting.

"What are you doing here? Are you hurt?! Is anything broken?! Oh no! You have an bruise! I did hit you too hard! I'm sorry Elsa! I didn't mea-Wait! I thought you have to take care of busi-"

Anna was cut off by Elsa's awkward giggle. Anna looked up at her sister with curiosity and confusion.

"Well. Let's just say.." Elsa then bring an hand up to her neck and rubbed the back of it and began to smile "Being Queen is easy"

Anna gasped when she realize what her sister had said. It was the same thing she said to her an hour ago. An grin made its way ono Anna's face as she beamed brightly at her older sister. Elsa return the smile and held her arms out wide. Anna then had to ask why she was doinng that, she just jump right into them! "Oh Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as she gave an huge embrace.

Elsa then wasted no time in hugging her back. They stay like that for what it seems like hours in silence until Elsa finally broke the silence saying apologetically "I'm sorry. I must been a jerk"

Anna smiled "Yeah you were." Anna then tighten the hug before continuing "But it's okay. You're my jerk"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review please :D<strong>


	15. I Know Now pt 2

**Hey you guys part 2/3 :D**

* * *

><p>"H-How do you know?!" Pabbie asked with high curiosity and worry.<p>

Anna starts to scratch the back of her head and began to look around, avoid making contact with Pabbie "I don't know. I guess there was something that I felt was missing"

Pabbie studied the princess eyes and body then let out an heavy sigh "I don't believe you"

"W-What?!" Anna said in surprise, almost stuttering a little.

"I don't believe you" Pabbie repeated "Tell me Princess. How do you know about this?"

Anna stared at the older troll for a minute, trying to show him that he was crazy but she knew that Pabbie was no fool. He's the wise troll that knew everything since the beginning of Arendelle. Anna finally admitted defeat and let an sigh "Okay. I'll tell you...It was Kristoff"

"Kristoff?" Pabbie said in surprise

"Y-Yeah, we made an agreement that we don't keep anything from each other so that we will have an great relationship. Crazy isn't it? I mean he didn't know me that well and he still help me out-Well I kinda force him-Kinda of think about it, I never thank him for it-May-"

"Um Anna?" Pabbie politely interrupted "I think you are getting an little off track"

"Oh sorry..II'll just get back to what I was saying" Anna said embarrassedly. She then took an breath and continue what she was saying "That's when he told me about that night you took away my memory and for some reason I couldn't help but think that might have something to do with Elsa shutting me out all those years"

Pabbie was dumbstruck! He didn't remember seeing Kristoff that night of the accident. Maybe Kristoff isn't that readable after all.

Pabbie rubbed his chin as he muttered to himself "Hmm. I probably need to talk to him about that"

Anna must've heard him because she began to plead to him "No! Please Pabbie! Don't be angry with Kristoff! If there's anyone you should be angry with it should be me! I'm the one who push him into the agreement and to not hide secrets from each other anymore! It's all my fault! So don't punish Kristoff!" She then falls to her knees in front of him.

Pabbie didn't know what to say! He had to admit that he was surprise how quickly the Princess was willing to take the blame for anyone. But that's what made her very special and he can see why Kristoff likes her. Pabbie cracked an smile and puts an hand on the strawberry blonde's shoulder, making her snap her head up at him. Pabbie then says "Very well. No harm will come to Kristoff" He then puts his other hand on his chest "I promise" Anna smiled "Thank you Pabbie" Anna stood up and was about to take her leave

"So I take it you don't want to have your memory back then?"

Anna stopped in her tracks. She quickly snap her head around back to Pabbie "Huh?" She responded awkwardly as she almost trip over her feet

Pabbie smirked at the clumsy princess and said "I will restore your missing memory back"

"Really?!" Anna couldn't believe it! "You really mean that?!"

Pabbie nodded his head and Anna squealed with joy and ran over to him and pick him up, spinning him around "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Anna then suddenly remember the she is an princess and has to be more proper. She sets Pabbie down and clears her throat.

"I mean thank you Pabbie" She said in an proper voice

Pabbie couldn't help but chuckle at her. _'She's a strange one'_ he thought

"Okay but be warn that even though you want this and it happens, just know that someone will be very hurt by this decision"

"Yeah okay" Anna agreed even though she had no idea what he meant by that.

"Okay. Can you kneel down?"

"Uh yeah!"

Anna then quickly kneeled down in front of Pabbie. Pabbie then puts his hand on Anna's head

"Just know that I'm not really suppose to be doing this for I was promise not to but I'll do it this one time for you Princess since you got the right to know"

"Thank you Pabbie" Anna said quietly

"Are you ready?"

Anna can't help but laugh inside as she remember Elsa saying the exact same words before she made an ice skating rink in the middle of the plaza.

"Yeah!" Came Anna's response

Suddenly, an blinding light came from Pabbie's hand and Anna's eyes widen as the memory came back to her.

* * *

><p><em>Memory of little Anna and Elsa when she snuck into Elsa's room.<em>

_"Anna go back to sleep"_

_"I just can't! The sky's awake so I'm awake so we have to play!"_

_"Go play by yourself"_

_"Do you wanna build an snowmannn?"_

_Elsa opens her eyes and softly smile._

_Memory then shows Anna and Elsa having fun with her magic and doing all those fun stuff like making their snowman. Making Olaf. Anna was sitting on the chair, making weird faces while Elsa finish making Olaf. She then says in an funny voice while moving one of Olaf's arms __"Hello I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" Anna gasped in awe and asonishment as she jump off the chair_

_"I love you Olaf!"_

_Both of the sisters smile at each other, brightly._

_It then show Anna jumping on snow piles that Elsa had created but Elsa suddenly started to worry for the strawberry blonde's safety who doesn't have regards for her safety at this point._

_"Slow down!"_

_"Anna!"_

_The little powers shot through Elsa's fingers as she fell to the ground, and accidentally hit Anna on the side of the head, making her go lifeless and rolled down the snow pile. Elsa was struck with terror as she got up from the ground and ran over to her unconscious little sister.  
><em>

_"Anna!" Elsa gasped out as she pulled her sister into her lap_

_An white streak then slowly starts to appear on Anna's head._

* * *

><p><em>"Mama! Papa!" Elsa screamed<em>

_"It's okay Anna I got you"_

_On cue, Both their parents rushed in at the same time. _

_"Elsa what happen?!"_

__"I'm sorry Anna"__

_"She's ice cold"_

_"I know where we can take her"_

_They then rushed off on their horses to the trolls. Not seeming to notice Kristoff and Sven at the time._

_"Ice? Come on Sven!"_

* * *

><p><em>Memory then show Anna <em>

_"Your majesty. Cursed or __born?''_

_"Born and they are getting stronger"_

_Pabbie then gestured for their mother to lower Anna to him. He places an hand on her _

_"You're lucky it was not the heart for that is most hard to change but the head can be easily done"_

_"Do what you must"_

_Pabbie then healed Anna_

_"There she won't remember any of this"_

_"So she won't remember I have powers?"_

_"Yes you see Elsa"_

_Elsa moved a little forward from her family_

_"There is great beauty in your magic but also great danger!"__  
><em>

_Elsa gasped _

_"You must learn how to control it. Fear will be your enemy"_

_Elsa recoiled back in fear and lean into her father._

_"No. We can teach her. She will learn how to control it I'm sure. Until then locked the gates, we will reduce the staff, we will limit her contact with people, keep her powers hidden from everyone. __Including Anna" _

_The memory then ended with Anna watching Elsa closed her out for the very first time._

* * *

><p>The light vanished when Anna gasped as she jumped back from Pabbie's hand like it was on fire! "Well?" Cliff asked, looking at Pabbiie. "Did it work?" Budha finished for him while also looking at Pabbie as well. Pabbie did an soft smile at both of them then pointed at Anna as he said "See for yourself" The two trolls look an slightly dazed Princess. They then slowly walked over to her.<p>

"Princess?" Cliff asked

"Did it work? Do you remember?" Budha questioned as she look at the Princess in concern.

"I remember..." Anna said as she stare blankly ahead. Suddenly, the words then slowly sunk in "I remember!" She exclaimed loudly as she ran pass the trolls, making them all move out the way, so she can get to her horse. When she got to her horse, she turn around and bowed at the trolls for their service "Thank you"

"Anytime. And Anna?" Pabbie said as he step a little closer.

"Yes?" Anna answered as she face Pabbie. "Just-" Pabbie began to say until he got rudely interrupted by the other trolls absurd questions.

"When are you going to tie the knot with Kristoff?" asked another troll

"You idiot! She already did!" exclaimed another troll

"Really?! When was the wedding?!" asked another troll

Anna giggled at this sudden argument. As much as Anna wanted to stay and join the argument, she really had to get going. There was a lot of things she wanted to talk to her sister about the return memory she got restored.

Anna jumped onto her horse and quickly rode back at fast speed to Arendelle. Forgetting to hear what Pabbie had to say. When Pabbie manage to get everyone under control, he then finished saying

''Go easy on Elsa" But he then notice that Anna was long gone. He then sighs but smiles "I have faith that she will not go too hard on her sister. Will she?"

* * *

><p>It didn't take Anna an minute to put the horse away and burst through the doors while yelling out "ELSA! ELSA WHERE ARE YOU?!" As if on cue, Elsa quickly emerged herself from the throne room with an book in her hand. "What is it Anna?" She watch the strawberry blonde panted heavily. When she managed to catch her breath, Anna then says with fidgeting fingers "Elsa. Can we um talk"<p>

"Sure Anna. What is it?"

"I know" Anna blurted out

"Know what Anna?" Elsa asked as she began to feel confuse and worry at the same time. What could it be possible that Anna know?

"I know what happened that day..." Anna took an heart stopping pause before she continue "That day of the accident"

That is when Elsa dropped her book on to the ground as she gasped in terror!

"H-H-How did you?!" Elsa asked in wonder and nervousness

Anna replied by saying "Pabbie gave it to me-well I kinda made him give it to me and now I know what really happen and I was hoping we can talk about it"

"But wh-" Elsa stop herself. 'Oh no! She knows!' Elsa looks back at Anna with an unknown written expression on her face

"Elsa?" Anna asked in worry and concern "What's worn-?"

Elsa then took off running away from her. Anna was confuse for a second but then notice what was happening

"ELSA!" Anna shouts after her and takes off for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! What do you guys think?! Sorry that I keep leaving off with these cliffhangers but don't worry the last part will be update soon :D<strong>


	16. I Know Now pt 3

**PART 3/3 :D**

* * *

><p>'I can't believe she knows?! How did she know?! Who told her?! Well it doesn't matter now, she knows!'<p>

Anna's screams were heard from an distant. Saying for her to slow down

"A-Anna?!" Elsa stuttered out. She was surprise of the strength her little sister suddenly got.

"No Elsa. You're not shutting me out again!" Anna

"Okay Elsa! If it's not my fault then you tell me what **really** happen that night of the accident if you failed to do so then I'll tell you the **real** truth into why it's my fault!"

Elsa stared at Anna for a few moments before she turn her head away. She took an deep breath before slightly turning back to Anna

"We were having fun and..." Elsa then starts to trail off for a minute

"And?" Anna said, beckoning for Elsa to continue on. Elsa snap out of it and continues by saying "And my powers struck you in the head. Th-th-that is it. That's all that happen"

Anna looked at Elsa and blurted out "It's all my fault"

Elsa snap her head back at Anna with widen eyes as she exclaimed "What?! How is it your fault?! I told you the truth didn't I?!"

Anna just shook her head at her sister "I said the real truth Elsa. The **real** truth!"

Elsa went silent for a minute before she answered quietly "It is.."

* * *

><p>Anna looked at her sister and sigh heavily "I remember that night very differently Elsa. I do"<p>

Elsa didn't say anything but just looked at her sister as she continue on

"I remember coming to your room in the middle of the night, begging you to wake up. You told me to go back to sleep but I told you

Then our parents took us to the trolls, accidentally meeting Kristoff along the way

"Anna.." Elsa didn't know what to say at first but end up saying "It wasn't your fault"

"No it's all my fault!" Anna shouted, backing away from Elsa a little bit "I'm so sorry Elsa! Truly I am!"

Elsa looked at Anna as she continue on

"I ruined everything between me and our family! I'm the reason why mom and dad got so scared of you! I'm the reason I was alone and lost my best friend all those years! I'm the reason

Seeing how heartbroken Anna was, Elsa walked toward Anna who's head was still down, silently sobbing. She reach to cup Anna's cheek but stop midway. Just as she was about to pull back, her inner self tells her this 'No. She needs you now'

Elsa then slowly reach back caress Anna's cheek in her hand "Anna. Look at me"

Anna just ignore her

She then tilted Anna's chin up so she can face her. She then says sternly

"Anna. This isn't your fault

"How can you say that?! I did this to you. To us!"

Elsa felt her heart starting to break. She couldn't

They did say that love will thaw a frozen heart but can it mend an broken one? She didn't know what to do. Here her sister's stand, crying her eyes out and blaming herself for what she has clearly not done and Elsa is just

She could

"There was no way you could of prevent our parents dying on that shipwreck. They had an duty

and what happen with me having to concealing not feeling my powers after that accident wasn't just your fault

"Yeah but-but-but!"

"Hey! You once said on the day our parents' funeral that we only have each other, just you and I right?"

Anna sniffed but agree to what her sister was saying. Elsa smiled

"I love you Elsa" Anna said as she threw herself onto Elsa, giving her an hug

Elsa didn't waste an moment to hug her sister back as she whispered "I love you too baby sis. I always have"

Anna smiled and nuzzle into the hug "I know that. I know now"

* * *

><p><strong>AND THAT'S THE END OF I KNOW NOW :D REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND ALSO PART 2 OF THE BIRDS AND THE BEES WILL BE OUT TODAY AS WELL AND POSSIBLY PART 3 OF TOLD YOU I GOT YOUR BACK :D<strong>


	17. There You Are Anna

**Good news you guys! The numb pain in my arm finally went away so know I can write well! :D Anyways, here's a very short one shot of Elsa looking for Anna. Inspired by Eungalchi from Deviantart :D**

* * *

><p>It's a nice sunny day in Arendelle and things around the castle were going rather slowly and calm. Elsa, The Queen of Arendelle, was finish with her studies and is out in the courtyard. She begins to look around, frantically, as if she was in desperate need of something.<p>

"Anna" She said loudly into the courtyard. Nothing was heard from anything or anyone out there.

"Anna!" She said again, cupping her hand over her mouth, making her voice louder this time.

Still, nothing was heard. Elsa then tries for a third one. "Anna!" She said for the third time. Hoping that the third time will be the charm but no luck at all. Elsa feels a pit of loneliness welling up inside of her. "Oh where are you Anna?!"

Elsa cried out as she drops to her knees as if she loss all strength in her legs. At that moment, Elsa felt tears threatening to fall from her face. Just as one drop of tear was about to come from her eye, a bark was heard. Elsa quickly look up and saw a small brown dog, staring at her with its tongue hanging out and had a green necklace around its neck with the Arendelle symbol on it.

"Anna?" Elsa ask as if she was uncertain about the dog.

"BOW!" Anna bark as she jump onto Elsa! This was all Elsa need to be convince.

"Oh Anna! There you are!" Elsa burst out loud as she quickly grab the dog off from the ground. She then smiles as she begins to check her "Look at you! You became so cute and light!"

Anna wags her tail and licks Elsa on the cheek in excitement and Elsa blush slightly from the display of affection from the dog.

Suddenly, an confuse and feminine voice "Ehhhh? Excuse me?"

* * *

><p>Elsa then turns around only to come face to face with her younger sister, Anna. Startled by the sudden appearance, Elsa recoil back lightly before she says "Ah! Hello Anna. What brings you here?"<p>

"You call for me remember?" Anna said

Elsa was confused for a minute but then quickly catch on "Oh no I was calling for Anna..My dog"

"Your dog?" Anna then realize something "Wait a minute. Is that the same dog that we saw from one of our people's family?"

Elsa look down and shyly says "I don't know...maybe"

Anna gasp as she cover her mouth "Elsa! You didn't dognapped her did you?"

"No, I didn't. I actually heard that the family couldn't have the dog stay with them anymore for some medical reason so they were looking around all over the Kingdom to find this dog a home. I happen to walk by at the time and I glance over for a moment. I was going to keep going but something told me to look back. When I did, I saw Anna, so innocent and fragile, in the box with such sad eyes! Then she look over at me and at that point, I knew I couldn't take it anymore! I walk over to the couple and said that I will take in Anna and gave some gold for a gift. They thank me and kiss Anna goodbye as they quickly disappear from view. And me and Anna been close ever since" Elsa finished

"Awww Elsa. That was so cute!" Anna squealed

"Thanks" Elsa responded as she still kept a grip of Dog Anna.

* * *

><p>Instantly, something snap into Anna's head "But what made you name the dog after me?" She ask in wonder<p>

Elsa looks at Anna then close her eyes. She takes in a deep breath before she talk "Because you were always out spending time with Kristoff and Sven and Olaf is out playing somewhere, I get lonely most of the time. Since I brung Anna home, she remind me so much of you! She's kind, friendly, playful, and very warm at heart"

Anna couldn't help but smile at hearing this. Elsa smile too as she continue on "So when you were not here at the Castle, I will at least have this Anna to keep me company. I mean if I can't hang with one Anna at least I got another one that's here with me"

Elsa then rubs Dog Anna's belly whose tongue was sticking out of her mouth. Elsa couldn't but to do a tiny laugh at the dog.

Anna then gasp in surprise as she came into realization! It is true what Elsa said! Ever since she thaw, Anna had always been busy hanging with others instead of the main person she try to hang with ever since she was little.

She assume that since she's the Queen, she will never get lonely and have someone to talk to but she forgot that she's the one who truly understands Elsa more than anyone.

"Ohh Elsie!" Anna said kindly and quietly as she quickly made her way to her sister and the dog. She pulls Elsa into a sisterly embrace "You will always have me so don't think for a moment that you are alone!"

Dog Anna bow in agreement which earn a soft giggle from Anna. "Well you have two of me now!" She adds in

Now it was Elsa turn to share a soft giggle as well. She smiles warmly at Anna and says "Thank you Anna"

Anna gave her the best grin she could manage. It was then at that moment, Dog Anna licks both Elsa and Anna on the side of their cheek. Anna then lets out a funny howl into the sky. This made the two sisters break into everlasting laughter that they would know will last for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>I know the ending was pretty cheesy What do you guys think of this one? Review please and thank you! :D<strong>


	18. Why Do You Keep Doing This!

**Inspired by shishiyoukai from Deviantart :D**

* * *

><p><strong>You sacrifice yourself for me?!<strong>

**"I love you"**

* * *

><p>Elsa was completely loss for words. Just a few minutes ago, her younger sister, Anna, had frozen right in front of her. Those cold and lifeless eyes staring out to the unknown. That moment right there was going to haunt Elsa for the rest of her life but she doesn't have to worry about that now. Now, Anna is here, thawed and full of life as she once was before. And when she spoke those first three words "I love you" it was enough to melt Elsa's frozen heart as well. Elsa looks at Anna as if she really was here and her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. Anna must've seen the way Elsa was looking because she let out a chuckle. She then place both her hands on each one of Elsa's shoulders and look at her with teary eyes and exclaim "It's real Elsa! It's really me! I'm here!" Elsa felt like a dam broke inside her as she felt tears pour down her face. She then grab hold of Anna and pull her into a tight hug. Anna quickly return the hug when she realize what her sister was doing. Anna smile to herself. This feel nice that she can finally have contact her sister again after all those year without fear. Oh how Anna wish that this moment was short-lived. Prince Hans manage to wake up after being knock off his feet from the impact of hitting against the frozen statue of Anna at the time. When he got his eyes focus, he saw the two sisters hugging, having Elsa's back side completely expose to him! Hans look and spotted his broken sword not too far away from him. He then look back at the two sisters and smirk to himself<p>

'Now's my chance! I'll get rid of The Snow Queen once and for all!' Hans then grab hold of his broken sword and slowly raise to his feet. He clutch the broken sword hard and charge straight for Elsa! Instinctively, Anna open her eyes and look over Elsa's shoulder and her eyes widen. Hans manage to gain conscious and is trying to attempt to hurt Elsa again. Anna look at her sister who had her eyes close and hugging her still, completely unaware what is happening. Anna knew she couldn't let Hans get to her sister even that means giving up her life in the process. As Hans was starting to near in on them, with unexpected strength, Anna yell "NOOO!" and push her sister away from her. Elsa roll a little but quickly look up in time to see Anna turning back to face Hans, only to get slice across her arm by the broken sword. Blood drip heavily to the ground as Anna stumble a little. Elsa was horrified! "ANNA!" She scream as she got up to her feet and ran over to her sister. Elsa got to her just in time because Anna slowly started to fall backwards but thankfully she landed right into her sister's arms. Anna gasp out loud and quickly flung a hand onto her bleeding arm while grimacing in pain!

* * *

><p>"Anna!" Elsa said out in alarm as she watch her sister hiss in pain. Suddenly, a sinister laughter was heard. Both Anna and Elsa look up and saw Hans smiling that smile of his."Oh Anna..Still trying to protect your sister to the end? After everything she has done to you? Froze your heart? Shut the door on you for 13 years? Telling you can't get marry?" Anna just glare intensely at him.<p>

"How foolish of you!" Hans spat out at her. Anna snarl at him but Hans didn't seem to care. It seem like he was enjoying himself. He then notice Anna's bleeding arm and began to taunt about it. "Aww. That looks like it hurts. Too bad" He then laugh at Anna who still manage to keep her glare even though in pain.

Elsa felt so much anger well up inside of her like a raging storm! She then turn around and glare at Hans with cold eyes. Hans didn't look amuse at all. In fact, he just laugh at her. "Oh don't go thinking you are different now Elsa. All of because you found a way to thaw Arendelle doesn't mean you are not a monster to be dealt with!" That right there struck Elsa to the core! Elsa stay quiet for a moment which made Hans smile like a madman. He knew he have gotten to Elsa but he what he wasn't expecting Elsa to have a comeback

"You are just a sad and lonely Prince that would never find a home where you belong"

Surprisingly, Hans look a tad hurt from hearing that. But that quickly change into more of a bad demeanor. He close his eyes for a moment then open them with so much hatred than before

"You know what Elsa? I'm going to show you how I truly felt!" He then step closer to them. His broken sword that still have Anna's blood on it, slowly begins to drip. He then aims the sword directly at Anna who just continue to scowl at him. At that moment, Elsa knew what he was planning to do. "No.." She said in disbelief. Hans look at her and smile "Say goodbye to your sister Elsa! Forever!" "NOOO!" Elsa shouted as she flung a hand at the Prince. Just as the Hans was about to make his mark, he stop short. "Wha-?" He look down and saw he got impale by three Ice thorns. One in the midsection and two in the arm. He then look back at The Queen who was still glaring him down and her hand still raise. He gave Elsa one last glare before he went completely still. Those eyes left to see Elsa through for eternity. Anna couldn't believe it!

"Whoa.." Was the only thing Anna could say. This the first time she seen Elsa do something like that! But at the same time, she couldn't be more prouder of her older sister.

"Elsa..You-!" Anna stop herself short when she saw Elsa kept glaring at the still Prince. Her eyes were widen and breathing heavily

"I'm a monster"

"Elsa.."

"I killed man where he stand but he deserve it"

"Elsa."

"I did deserve deat-" Elsa stop short when she felt something wet touch her cheek. She slowly put a hand up to it and drew back with horror! It was blood! She look down and saw Anna smiling at her with a bloody hand drawn back "Finally..I got your attention" Elsa instantly went from being the Snow Queen to overprotective sister.

* * *

><p>"Oh Anna..." Elsa said with a pit of fear as she took hold of Anna's bleeding arm and began to check it "Your arm!" Anna smile weakly at her "s'ok...Just a little flesh wound see?" Anna went to move her arm but let out a hiss in pain when she felt a burning sensation in her arm, causing it to bleed more. Elsa gasp out in worry. "Don't worry..I'll live" Anna reassure her as she quickly cover her bleeding arm with her bloody hand. Elsa didn't understand! Why is Anna the one that always get hurt?! Why isn't never her?! She deserve more than anyone especially Anna. Seeing the blood seeping through Anna's hand, Elsa quickly place her hand over Anna's.<p>

"You idiot! Why would you do keep doing this?!" Elsa cried out

Anna didn't say anything. She just look at Elsa and smile, hoping she will understand the answer to her question. Elsa didn't quite got it at first but she caught on to what Anna was trying to show. Elsa try to attempt laugh when she knew the obvious answer.

"You just keep looking out after me huh?"

Anna smile brightly at her "Of course. Who else is going to put up with you?"

Elsa chuckle with emotion "You really are an idiot"

"Yeah but I'm your idiot sister so you must be one too" Anna remark

Elsa let out a watery laugh. She admire her sister so much. Here she is slowly bleeding out but still manage to seem like it was no big deal. Tears were starting to stab at her eyes when she ask her younger sister "Why Anna?"

"I love you" Anna said before wincing in pain again

Elsa remember those three words. Those three words that made her feel special. Those three words that change her life! Those three words..that melt her frozen heart. Elsa then burst out in tears as she choke out

"I'm so sorry Anna!"

Anna look at her and frown sadly "It's..okay Elsa..it wasn't your fault"

"Yes it is!" Elsa scream at her as she held her close "If only I weren't so weak"

"You are not weak! You are the Queen who save our land from an eternal winter! Also, you are my older sister and role model. I always look up to you Elsa even when you didn't know it! I always wanted to be just like my older sister. Kind, Elegant, Powerful, Strong, Caring, Overprotective and Loving"

Elsa didn't know what to say. She never thought she would have so much impact on her little sister like that.

Anna look at her sister and couldn't help but laugh. She then reach out her hand towards her sister and Elsa quickly took hold of it, not caring that it was bloody. She then looks down at the wound and frowns

"I wish I could heal this wound of yours" Elsa said as she put more pressure onto the wound.

"It's..no big deal" Anna try to brush off but was failing to do so.

"But you will bleed out?!" Elsa warn her as blood was starting to make its way out.

"I'll..be fine..because my sister..will save me..I know it" Anna told her before she felt another sharp pain which made more blood come out.

Elsa couldn't believe her sister at all! She still believes that Elsa could save her even though she's the one that put her in this situation?! Oh Anna.. A tear escape from Elsa's eye and landed right on top of her hand. The tear then absorb into Elsa's hand and then,out of nowhere, Elsa's hand began to glow! Both sisters stare dumbfounded by this as they watch develop more brighter. Which resulted for them to cover their eyes! After the light was gone, the two sisters look down to see what it did. When they did, they couldn't believe their eyes!

Anna's wound was completely heal!

* * *

><p>Anna didn't know what to say in the moment "Whoa! Elsa! How you did you-?!"<p>

"I don't know.." Elsa said, cutting off Anna as she stare at the wound that was there minutes ago. She then look at Anna and burst out "But it doesn't matter now!"

Elsa then threw herself at Anna. Developing her arms around her and pull her into another embrace. Anna did this as well and the two of them stay like that for what seems like eternity.

"You are safe now" Elsa said confidently as she hug her sister even tighter.

"I know. Thanks to you" Anna said in relief.

"And never do something like that again!" Elsa scold at her

"Hey what can I say. I'm young" Anna said defensively.

Elsa just shook her head.

A few moments pass..

"Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too" Elsa breathe out into her shoulder, almost shaking slightly.

Anna smile at her sister's loving words. She then nuzzled into the hug and says, ever so gently "I know that..now"

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is one of my best work so far! Review to let me know what you think of it? :D Also thank you for reading!<strong>


	19. You Got Me

**Anna is out playing with her favorite niece but ends up getting a surprise at the end :D**

**BTW Groa is 15 in this :D**

* * *

><p>It was very quiet in the forest of Arendelle. There was no animals in sight nor they made any noise whatsoever. Well expect for the sounds of birds chirping.<p>

Suddenly, Anna, the Princess of Arendelle, had made her way into the clearing. She had her casual outfit on and a sword drawn in front of her. She stalk carefully around while having her eyes darted across every angle on the area. As if she was trying to make sure she wasn't being followed.

'Okay. Now where is my opponent?' Anna thought to herself.

Anna then suddenly heard a crunching sound. As if someone was stepping on a loose tree branch. Instantly, Anna turn around, her sword pointing in the direction where she heard the noise. Her eyes narrowed down at the tree and began to stalk over quickly to it. Not wasting any time, Anna move swiftly and twisted her sword so the blade can be where the target's neck be at. When she heard no more movement, Anna then quickly peek around and yell

"Got ya-" Anna then stop herself when she saw no one there. 'Darn! I could have sworn I-' Anna was cut off from her thoughts when she suddenly heard a few more crunching sounds coming from behind her. Quickly and swiftly, Anna turn around and flung her sword straight for the tree.

* * *

><p><em>THUNK!<em>

The sword embed itself into the tree! Anna then heard a small gasp and something hitting up against the tree. Anna smile and said while walking towards the tree "Come on out Groa. It's over. I found you"

Anna heard a small chuckle coming from the tree and not a moment later, a young teen girl with brown hair and green eyes come out with her hands up.

"Alright. You got me Aunt." Groa said as she walk over to her Aunt. Anna watch her carefully, making sure she wasn't going to pull any tricks. She knew how Groa is with tricks and she still trying to recover from the one she pull on her birthday. When Groa was a feet from Anna, she smile at her then drop to her knees and said in defeat

"I surrender"

Anna was shock but that quickly wash away. She then drop her guard down and began to boast

"That's right! It seems like your Aunt have a few good moves still. I told Elsa and Kristoff they didn't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself perfectly fine! I mean I'm the one who technically save Arendelle-"

Groa smile as her Aunt continue to ramble on about herself. It seems like her Aunt fell helplessly into her trap as always. She clearly let her guard down which gave Groa a chance to strike back!

She decided to interrupt her Aunt's boasting by saying "Are you sure about that?"

"Huh?" Anna was clearly confused by what Groa meant by that "What are y-"

Groa didn't give Anna a chance to finish her question. For she quickly slam her hands down onto the ground, causing vines to come from the ground and bounded Anna!

"What the?!" Anna said in surprise! She wasn't expecting this at all but with Groa, anything is possible.

"Now Mom!" Groa yell out, signaling her mother to come out from her hiding spot.

"Right!" Elsa said as she jump from a nearby tree. Anna was stunned completely by Elsa's sudden appearance! She didn't know Elsa was here. While Elsa was free-falling, she quickly summon a snowball and launch it straight at Anna! Since she was bounded, all Anna could do was look in shock!

"Elsa?! When did y-" Anna was then cut off by a snowball to the face!

"Got her!" Groa said proudly as she pump a fist in the air! Elsa walk up to her and smile "Nice job Groa. Using your Aunt's boasting to your advantage is a great strategy. That's perfect"

Groa blush a little. She still wasn't use to compliments like this "Thanks Mom. You weren't so bad yourself. I mean free-falling from the air and creating a snowball then launching it before touching the ground was completely awesome!"

Elsa smile "It was nothing"

Suddenly, they heard Anna whine. They turn to see Anna still bounded by the vines Groa created. "Hey! No fair! I told you guys no powers and when did you start playing Elsa?!" Anna wailed as she try to break free.

Groa and Elsa giggled at Anna's childlike behavior.

"Ohh Aunt Anna, you are so childish and naïve" Groa said with a smirk.

"Tell me about it" Elsa added in as she try to stifle a laugh.

Anna just pouted like she was a little kid which made Groa and Elsa laugh even more. Anna look side to side between Elsa and Groa and end up dropping her pout and began to laugh along with them as well. Elsa then places a hand on Groa's shoulder and says "Let's go home"

Groa look at her mom and nodded "Okay"

The mother and daughter then left from the area. Anna smile at this but then realize something extremely important!

"Umm guys! Hello! Princess stuck to the vines still!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was that! What do you guys think of that one?<strong>

**Also good news everyone! I've decided to make a short story about Groa and how she will have to choose the two most important things in her life. Her freedom or her family?**


	20. You Stole What's Left Of My Heart

**Hey guys! I just got done seeing Maleficent yesterday and it was wicked good as critic says. Hopefully, they will make a fanfic about it so i can post some but anyways here's a little one shot inspired by the movie when Maleficent confess to Aurora after what she's done while trapped in an enchanted curse she set. Movie spoiler lol :D**

* * *

><p>The scream of the word "No!" and the shattering of something hitting ice was all it took to make Elsa actually feel the cold. She really didn't want to see what has happen but for some strange reason, she wanted to know. So she did just that and turn around.<p>

What she saw, sent a chill down her spine. There her sister stood in front of her, one hand stretch out as if trying to stop what was coming and the other expanding to keep her older sister back. "ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she got up from the ground and ran in front of her frozen sister. Tears well up as she saw the fear display on her sister's face "Oh God Anna!" She choked out as her hands began to touch her cheeks with her hands "What have I done?!" She then broke down crying over her sister. She then remember the words Hans have said to her and began to feel even worse. "This is really all my fault!"

At that moment, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven showed up on the scene. They looked at the two sisters and began to have tears come from their eyes as well as if they could feel Elsa's pain too. After she manage to regain control of herself, Elsa began to confess to her frozen sister.

"I will not ask you for forgiveness. For what I have done is unforgivable. I was so lost in isolation and fear that I never dreamed that I could be ever loved so much by someone like you. My own sister. You stole what is left of my frozen heart and melted it and now I've lost you forever."Elsa paused for a minute to wipe the waterfall that was coming down her face. "But I swear, no harm will come to you as long as I live.." She said sternly, her voice trying to sound strong but ends up cracking when she continues "and not a day shall pass that I won't miss your smile..."

* * *

><p>With that said, Elsa slowly placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. "I..I love you". She then moved away from her sister's frozen body. She wiped her eyes roughly, leaving them to be red. She took in a deep breath before turning to walk away from it all. Her home, her position, her family, even her own self.<p>

Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven watch in pity as Elsa went right pass them. Olaf was about to call out to her but was stop by Kristoff. He look up at Kristoff so he can let him go but Kristoff just shake his head sadly. Olaf wanted to argue but didn't bother. He knew that nothing he say will cheer Elsa up, for she have lost her only sister. Suddenly, they heard the sound of something melting. The three of them quickly look over and couldn't believe their eyes! They then all let out a huge gasp!

* * *

><p>Elsa heard their gasps but didn't bother to acknowledge it. In fact, she didn't care about anything at all. She just want to get away from here as fast as she can-<p>

Suddenly, a familiar touch was felt on her shoulder and all her thoughts and movements stop together. She knew that touch from anywhere but refuse to turn around, thinking that if she did it will be just a hallucination of some sort. But the hand didn't move from her shoulder neither did her. Willing to summon the courage, Elsa decided to turn around and when she did, she couldn't believe her eyes!

There stood her younger sister, completely thawed and smiling widely at her with such love and affection. "Hello Elsa" Anna said in a calm and strong voice. Elsa was completely speechless! How did she got thawed? What did it? Was it her? If so, how?

"A-A-An-" Anna giggled at how dumbstruck her sister was that she couldn't even say her name formally. So to save her the trouble, Anna says to her "Someone needs a hug" Then she open her arms out wide. Elsa stare at Anna with teary eyes. Without saying anything else,, Elsa quickly pull Anna into a sisterly embrace. Anna was taken back by this! It's been the first time in 13 years have they really come in contact with each other that it made Anna break down in tears as well. The two sisters shed a few more tears before Anna says something so familiar while sniffing "So..Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa lets out a shaky laugh. She remember all the times when Anna knock on her door, asking to build a snowman but she always have to reply no for her own safety. But now is different. Now she can finally say to her sister what she really want to say. And with that set in motion, Elsa inhales and says to her sister in the most loving and true voice.

"Yes..I do"

Anna smiled so bright that it could literally blind the people around her. She then tightens the embrace and says "Oh Elsa.." She then pulls back for a moment just to say her "And I love you too"

Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven shared a big smile as they look at the two sisters holding onto each other tight, letting go all the tears they harvest all those years. Completely oblivious to Arendelle thawing around them.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys really think? I hope you like it :D<strong>


	21. Get To Know Each Other

**THIS IS JUST A SNEAK PEEK FOR MY UPCOMING STORY CALL GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER. CHECK IT OUT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED LATER :D**

* * *

><p><strong>After the weird events that took place, Anna notice that her sister and boyfriend really didn't get to know each other properly. She then took it upon herself to set the two up so they can bond together as friends. But will her plan work accordingly? Or will there be so kind of mess up? Find out for yourself<strong>

* * *

><p><em>When they finally made it to the center of the kingdom, Elsa and Kristoff couldn't believe it! Explosions and the terrify screams is all that was happening all around them.<em>

_"Arendelle.." Elsa began as she took in the whole scenario._

_"It's being under attack" Kristoff finish for her, also taking in the whole scenario._

_"By what?" Elsa asked in curiosity._

_Suddenly, a high shriek was heard and it wasn't just any high shriek either for it was well too know to the two unlikely heroes._

_"ANNA!" They both yell in unison._

_"Come on! We have to get to her!" Kristoff said sternly while trying to keep his voice from panicking so much._

_Elsa nodded at him in agreement. In return, Kristoff smile at her._

* * *

><p><em>Just as they were about to head off in that direction, they felt an intense heat come swooping over them. They look up just in time to see a creature landing in front of them. But this was no ordinary creature they have meet before. This one was different. A legend. It had <em>_a crest of feathers on its head. It __had red legs and striking yellow eyes! __Its legs was covered in scales of yellow-gold with rose-colored talons. On top of it all, it was covered completely douse in flames!_

_Kristoff and Elsa couldn't believe it! They both hear about this creature but didn't expect it to be real! "Whoa! Is that-"_

_"The Fire Phoenix" Elsa said, remembering what Pabbie and her late mother told her about it. Now she starts to regret not hearing the whole story about it._

_Kristoff began to get frustrated! "Gah! It seems like nothing is going well for us today is it? How are we going to get Anna now?"_

_Elsa looked at him and at the Fire __Phoenix and exhale softly._

_"I'm going to hold it off while you go get Anna"_

_"What?!" Kristoff scream out. He look at Elsa like she was __crazy!_

_"Make sure when you get there Anna will be safe"_

_"But Elsa! Your hand! It's still-" Kristoff said as he reached for her hand to show her what he means._

_Elsa quickly glance at her right hand. It was still bleeding pretty badly but that doesn't matter now. All that matters is getting rid of this flaming creature once and for all!_

_"I know Kristoff but don't find this as an excuse to not leave"_

_"I'm not-"_

_"Please Kristoff, just go" Elsa begged him._

_Kristoff looks at her then at the Fire Phoenix then back at her with a worry look but didn't bother to move from that spot._

_"No way. I'm not leaving you. Besides, Anna will flip if anything happen to you"_

* * *

><p><em>In the crisis they are in, Elsa couldn't help but let out a chuckle at this. Kristoff look so determine and fearless even though he have nothing to fight against it expect his wits. She could have sworn she saw a spilt image of Anna next to him. <em>_'No wonder why Anna loves him. He's just like her. Stubborn. But in a way, he's also like me'_

_Elsa knows that if Kristoff stays here with her, no one will be able to help Anna nor the other people trap in there. Plus,he have no powers at all and could get hurt or even worse and Anna will be completely heartbroken if something happen to him and Elsa will do anything in her power to make sure that don't happen. Elsa then began to observe her surroundings and took in a deep breath. She then close here eyes for a moment. She know what she have to do. She then open her eyes and__ turns to face Kristoff and says with a sad smile. __"I'm sorry Kristoff"_

_Kristoff became puzzled. "Elsa? What-?"_

* * *

><p><em>Without warning, Elsa cut Kristoff off by pushing towards the way to the castle with her powers, causing him to fly over. But gave him a soft landing with a flick of her left hand. When he got up, <em>_Kristoff look back at her with a confuse and annoy look all at once. Elsa gave him a smile and nodded at the castle. Kristoff look at the castle then at her and nodded as well. "I'm counting on you. Don't you dare lose Elsa!" He shouted to her as he took off to the castle._

_"Wouldn't dream of it" Elsa stated as she turn around._

_Her smile then went into full determination as she face the Fire Phoenix. The Fire Phoenix look at her as if she was crazy to take it on all alone. Elsa then points a finger at the flaming bird and yells_

_"Come at me you fry brain!"_

_The Fire Phoenix then screech loudly that it shook the whole ground! But Elsa didn't care, she just stood her ground. The Fire Phoenix then charge at her with its razor flaming claws coming at tremendous speed. Elsa stares at the flaming bird and smiles._

_"I'm not afraid"_

_A loud screech rang out!_

* * *

><p>That's all I'm going to say. That's the quick preview of what to expect! First chapter will be uploaded this week :D<p> 


	22. I'm Afraid We Have A Problem

**Just a quick one shot of Anna and Elsa being the dramatic sisters they are :D ALSO, HAPPY 4TH OF JULY AND I HOPE THIS MAKE SOME PEOPLE'S DAY!**

* * *

><p>It was a dark day in the land of Arendelle. Inside the Castle, Elsa was standing in her room, looking outside of her big triangular window with a concern look on her face. In the hallway, came a figure with a cloak, running down to Elsa's room. When they got there, they burst open the doors and yelled "Elsa!" Upon hearing her name, Elsa instantly turn around, for she knew who it was. "Anna" She said.<p>

Anna quickly ran into her sisters arms. "Oh my gods Elsa. It's terrible! I can't find them anywhere!" She cried out. Elsa was shock! She quickly pull her away so she can she can see her face. "What?! Did you send the staff on full alert?" She asked in concern. Anna nodded "Affirmative. Every last one of them"

"Did you ask people around the kingdom?" Elsa asked, hopefully Anna did that instead of just freaking out on them.

"Yes but none of them claim that they didn't haven't seen them and are very concern as well" Anna replied sadly.

"What about the elders?" Elsa asked.

"They claim to be told to remember anything and I know that's a lie. Only old people have that excuse" Anna scoffed as if she was unamused with the answer.

Elsa felt a tear drop come down on the side of her face (**You know how they do it when was someone gets confused in an anime they use a tear drop XD**), when Anna said that. "Umm Anna? They are old. That's why we call them elders"

Anna then became embarrassed "Oh" She then chuckle awkwardly as she rub her head. Elsa just shook her head as she began to ask questions again "Did you check with the children that always sneak around here?"

Anna smiled at this "Oh yes. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf are checking them as we speak"

* * *

><p><strong>To Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf<strong>

The kids huddled together in a circle as Sven snorted at them while Olaf came up to them with a determined look. "Okay kids tell us where the baker's man is!"

"We don't know!" The kids whined in unison. Sven snarl at them which made them more tense. Olaf then came a little closer to them and said sternly "You are lying! Where's Gingy?!" The kids than started to wail loudly.

Kristoff look at the scenario with a tear drop coming down the side of his face. He didn't know what to say at this point. He then put a hand on his forehead and said "You got to be kidding me. I swear those Arendelle sisters doing all of this because they can not find their-!" He was then cut off by a loud boom.

**Back to Elsa and Anna**

Elsa looked at Anna who is smiling confidently at herself. 'I told her not to take it too far'

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in" Elsa said as she and Anna turned to see who it is. Kai and Gerda then walk into the room "Your Majesty." The two adults said in unison as they quickly bow down to them. Anna and Elsa quickly ran up to them.

"Yes Gerda! Kai! What is it?! Did you find them?!" Anna asked quickly. Kai and Gerda exchange sad looks with each other before turning back to the Arendelle sisters.

"Yes but.." Kai started off sadly but trailed off

"But what Kai?" Elsa asked as she felt fear having a grip on her. "I'm afraid we have to tell you something" Gerda finished off for him, sadly. Both sisters gasped when she said this. They knew it couldn't be good when Gerda says that!

"Please tell me you found them" Anna particular begged them.

"I'm afraid we did but this all that's left of them" Gerda said as she reached for something in her pockets. Elsa and Anna waited patiently. When she found what she was looking for, she then show the two sisters the remains of scraps in her hands. Anna and Elsa's eyes widen in horror.

"No!" Anna gasped loudly as she cover mouth. "But that could of mean only one thing Gerda" Elsa said as her eyes went from Anna to Gerda.

"Yes Your Majesty and that is-"

"No" Anna butted in but Gerda kept going.

"They..are-"

"Don't you dare finish that statement Gerda" Anna warned her. The older woman quickly clamp her mouth shut and Kai didn't dare to say anything as well. Just then Kristoff burst into the room as a flash of lightning filled the room will quick. He then yells "All the chocolates are gone!"

The two sisters stare wide-eyed at him which made everyone else feel worry.

"NOOOOOO!" Anna and Elsa screamed in unison as the thunder and lightning boom and flash across the sky of their land!

Outside of the Kingdom was Sven and Olaf as they came up to the Castle. Olaf had a pair of sunglasses and Sven had a carrot necklace around his neck. They saw lightning flashing and thunder while hearing Anna and Elsa's screams. Olaf looked up with his sunglasses and said "That just happened" Sven nodded in agreement as he began to chew at his carrot necklace.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, in the other world<strong>

A man and a woman were sitting down on a couch, having their coffee. Just as they're about to drink their coffee, they were interrupted by a scream!

_**"NOOOOOO!"**_

The scream was so sudden that it made the man lose his grip on his cup and he drop his coffee! "Aww heck! What was that?!" The man groan in frustration as he try to desperately put his coffee back in his cup. The woman place her cup down and look up in the sky "Wow aren't the girls so dramatic with their chocolate?" She shook her head in disappointment.

"Well they get it from their hot-headed, aging mother" The man smirk at her before he burst out laughing. The woman felt a pang of anger inside of her. She turn the man and windup her fist and sucker punch the mess out of the man! The man flew in the air and did two back flips before landing with a huge thud! His eyes were blank white and his mouth slightly open as drool cam out of it. "And they get their bad luck from their father" The woman huffed as she hold her beating fist while looking at the unconscious man.

* * *

><p><strong>lol what did you guys think of this? Review please and thank you :D<strong>


	23. Always Wanted To Do That

**I believe the Royal Family couldn't have Hans leave without a gift from them, can they? :D**

* * *

><p>Finally it was over. The eternal winter, that was caused by fear of the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa, now came to an end by none other than Elsa and with the help and love of her little sister, the Princess of Arendelle, Anna. When all of Arendelle was thaw, everyone rejoice in happiness for summer has return back to them. However, there's one that's not so on the upside. And that one was no other than Hans, the Prince of the Southern Isles.<p>

* * *

><p>Hans was sitting in his chamber, waiting patiently for him to be deport back to his home. 'I could of have it all but no! That witch and her reckless sister have to ruin it all for me! And now I have to face my twelve idiotic and dimwit brothers, Agnar, Ansfrid, Arve, Audun, Balder, Baldur, Birger, Brede, Eilif, Eiliv, Eirik, and Eyolf!' Hans let out an annoy grunt in the process 'I can't believe I just name all of them! Ugh! I swear I-"<p>

Suddenly, Hans' thoughts was interrupted by the sound of footsteps. The footsteps took a few more steps before stopping in front of his cell, revealing a plump man with fair skin, large nose, sideburns, and almond eyes. It didn't take long for Hans to know that it was Kai, the Royal's family servant.

"Hans of the Southern Isles?" Kai stated clearly.

"Yes that is I" Hans replied as he stood up from the ground. Kai then walk over to his cell and open it. Hans was shock! Was he actually letting him go. "The Princess of Arendelle wishes to see you"

Now Hans was definitely shock! 'Anna wants to see me? I wonder? Maybe she came around and I realized what mistake she had made'

"Thank you my good man" Hans said kindly as he walk off but then stop in his tracks. He turns around and says to Kai "Oh and I believe it's Prince Hans of the Southern Isles not Hans of the Southern Isles"

Kai smiled to himself as he watch the happy prince walk off. "He wish"

* * *

><p>Hans finally made it to the Royal Gathering and there he saw Anna, sitting on the throne with her leg cross the other. Hans was overjoyed "Anna!"<p>

"Hans" Anna said as she stood up from the ran over to her as fast as he can and pick Anna up from the ground and swing her around. Anna was taken back by the sudden gesture.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you!" Hans exclaim as he put her back down on to the ground. Anna straighten herself out before she regain her posture "I wanted to talk to you about something"

"I know"

"Wait. What? You do?" Anna said perplex but unsure about him. Hans nodded. "Yes and I would like to say I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?" Anna said in shock almost, earning an eyebrow raise. Whoa Anna, is he serious?!

Hans nodded again. "Yes, I clearly wasn't in the right state of mind and acted out in such a horrible way. I didn't mean for that to happen that way but I know I can't take it back but I just thought I'll apologize anyway" Hans confessed.

Anna looked at him, still unsure about him. "I see.."

"Hey. How's about we forget the thing that happen between us and start over. What do you say?" Hans suggested to her with loving eyes.

* * *

><p>Anna knew the eyes. It was the same look he gave her when he help her up when she fell on the canoe. Anna thought about it for a second which made Hans actually feel a little hope beaming through. Anna then turn to him and look directly at him as she gave her answer.<p>

"Thanks but no" Anna said plainly. Hans' eyes widen! What?! The Anna he knew would jump on just like that! But there's something different. Like she change throughout all of this.

"What? Oh come on Anna. Love is an open door remember?" Hans pleaded to her as he grab her hand but Anna snatch it away from his wicked touch. "Oh believe me, I know. But my door is close. For I have found the one for me" Anna said proudly.

'Wow. She really did mature huh?' Hans thought to himself. He was actually impress but now there's another question that crept into his mind.

"And who could that be?" Hans asked, trying to sound interested but yet very concern. Who could this guy be?

"Me" Kristoff stated sternly as he came out of nowhere and stood in front of Anna. Hans took a look at the mountain man and laugh like he found Kristoff as a joke.

"Anna. Are you serious? You pick him?!" Pointing a finger at Kristoff "This mountain peasant over me? A Prince?" Kristoff was about to say something but was cut off by Anna "I would change that if I were you, Hans" She warned. Hans just scoff at her "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>"Because that's no way of speaking to the Prince of Arendelle"<strong>

Everyone look to where they heard the voice. They all trace it back to none other than-! "Q-Queen Elsa?!" Hans stuttered out in fear. Kristoff was completely shock! Did Elsa really call him the Prince of Arendelle? He look at Anna who was smiling back at him. He then return the smile back and look at Elsa, who nodded her head at him. Hans quickly kneel in her presence.

"Oh?" Elsa said with a raise eyebrow, slightly impress by the sudden formality from Hans "So now I'm Queen Elsa."

Hans can see that Elsa didn't take the formal greeting as well since the ice begin to spike a little through the walls.

"No Snow Queen." Elsa said as she began to make her way towards him

"No Sorceress. No murderer. _No_ _monster!_" Elsa said the last part menacingly. She saw Hans tense up to this and for some strange reason, she was amused by it.

"No ma'am. I was totally out of line when I said those things to you and for that I humbly sorry for it"

Anna rolled her eyes and Kristoff smile at her gesture. Elsa shot a cool glance at Hans before she sighs "I forgive you"

Hans' eyes lit up and Elsa notice it. "But I wonder if you can forgive me?" Elsa asked him in curiosity.

Everyone shot Elsa confused glances. Especially Hans.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" Hans asked, feeling intrigued. Elsa smile a smile that made Anna very intrigued.

It was a mischievous smile.

"Well let's just say that I send a word to my good friends, your 12 older brothers, Agnar, Ansfrid, Arve, Audun,Balder, Baldur, Birger, Brede, Eilif, Eiliv, Eirik, and Eyolf, about your behavior and it looks like you will be a working peasant and strip from your title as Prince of the Southern Isles for a long time. Your Highness" Elsa said as she did a mock bow to him.

Everyone couldn't help but chuckle but Hans was render speechless. How did Elsa knew his older 12 brothers so well? "But. I thought-"

"You probably thought how handsome you are and probably wanted to do a slow motion hair flip" Elsa stated sarcastically, cutting Hans off as she flip her head dramatically, making Kristoff and the others laugh at the gesture.

* * *

><p>Hans was now furious! How dare she do this to him?! Making a complete mockery of himself!<p>

"You! You witch!" Hans shouted loudly, causing everyone to look at him. The guards quickly had their weapons pointed at him for when something happen but Hans didn't care! "I should have kill when I got the chance!"

Elsa felt a pang of anger rising inside of her but try to brush it off the best she can. Anna and Kristoff notice this and had a look of concern and worry on their face.

Hans saw this as well and decided to use it to his advantage "They should have burned you like they did to Joan the Arc!"

Anna just had about enough of Hans. Nobody talks that way about Joan and Elsa like that! She was going to punch the living daylights out of him but Kristoff hold her back, also showing a similar display of feelings that she had.

Hans then continue on what he was saying "Your parents should got rid of you when they had the chance!"

Anna almost snarl at the guy while Elsa had her nails dig a little deeper into the palm of her hand, drawing a little blood from it! But Hans kept going "Your sister should hate you and have you dispose of! You're nothing more than a-"

**CRACK!**

* * *

><p>Hans flew a few feet from where he was standing at and collapse on to the ground with a thud! Everyone looked at Elsa and gawked at what she did! She literally knock the Prince of the Southern Isles out cold! Well, he was no one special anyway.<p>

Elsa turn her attention to everyone who was still gawking at her. She raise an eyebrow up at them and said while the guards came and pick up Hans unconscious body out of the room. "What? I always wanted to do that"

"Well this calls for a celebration!" Anna exclaim as she clasp her hands together. Kristoff smiled in delight. "I'm down"

Anna smiled brightly back at Kristoff. She then turn around and said "Elsa?" Her face then fell when she saw her older sister, turned away from her, tensing up in pain!

"Elsa! Is your powers going haywire?!" Anna said in alarmed, making Kristoff look her way. Elsa just shook her head "No it's not that. It's just that I think I need to see the doctor"

Anna gasped. Never was the one who had to go see the doctor, that was usually heard. "Why?" Her gasped then turn into complete anger "Did Hans manage to hurt you?!"

* * *

><p>"Let me know and I will personal deal with Hans myself" Kristoff added in as he pound his fist into his hand while putting on his 'dead serious' look on.<p>

"Yeah. Whatever he did, Kristoff wouldn't mind getting his hands dirty" Anna confirmed.

Elsa shook her head and said "No its just that I think I broke my hand from punching Hans in the face. Geez for him be an annoying prince, he has a rock hard face. Ow! How did you manage to knock him over the ship?!"

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other than back at Elsa. Suddenly, they burst out laughter. Elsa looked back between a laughing Anna and Kristoff with confusion which made them burst even into more laughter!

"It's not funny you guys!" Elsa wailed at the laughing couple. Anna and Kristoff then both look at Elsa and shook her head.

"Oh Gods. I don't need this" She then turns on her heels as starts to exit out the room. Anna and Kristoff quickly notice this and realize they went too far.

"Wa-wait Elsa! Come back!" Anna call out to her sister as she took off after her. "Y-Yeah it was all Anna's fault!" Kristoff said as he follow after them. Anna stop in her tracks and glare at Kristoff. It was at this moment, Kristoff knew he messed up.

"In-In a good way" Kristoff stuttered a little as he try to save himself. Anna roll her eyes and went after her sister with Kristoff quickly following her.

* * *

><p><strong>Freaking hate Hans! But not as much as other people from my school though lol. Anyways how you guys like it?! :D<strong>

**Especially the names I gave his brothers. That was alot lol :D**

**Also, I love how Elsa consider Kristoff as ****the Prince of Arendelle :D SO MUCH LOVE!**


	24. Empty Promise

**This short one shot story was inspired by my baby sister. Being the youngest sister out of the three, she likes to cling on to her other sister more than me. Well, today her sister didn't want to spend time with her which left her upset. :( So it made me think of making a fanfic about Elsa making Anna a promise when they were YOUNGER but fail to keep it. To her, that was an empty promise. Here we go :)**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day in Arendelle. The sky was dark and the raindrops kept hitting against the windowsill in Anna's room. Anna watch with sad and disappointed eyes as she count silently to herself, the raindrops that plop on her windowsill. Usually, she will go and bug her sister to death about playing with her, trying on one of Elsa's ice dresses (which always goes wrong for her), running through the halls like she always did when she was YOUNGER, freezing maidens' buttocks and watching them squeal about it to other maidens, and more importantly to build a snowman with her. Unfortunately. she's been so busy lately with her queenly duties and important trade documents.<p>

Sometimes she wish that their parents were still alive so Elsa didn't have to be Queen. Then everything will be okay and they can be playful sisters again. Oh how Anna wish.

Suddenly, thunder crackled and lightening scatter throughout the sky! Anna flinch at the sound and found herself whimpering a little. She would seriously thought that she would get over that silly fear when she hit 18. Guess not. Thunder boomed loudly and lightening lit up the whole room! Anna recoil violently against the wall, hitting her head in the process. The storm seem to get worse by the minute and no one was there to comfort Anna. She was facing this all over again.

Alone.

_**"I'll always be here with you Anna. Always"**_

Anna gasp when she remember those exact words coming from Elsa. Right before the accident. It was stormy day like this one and soon Anna found herself falling to the memory.

* * *

><p><strong><em>15 Years Ago<em>**

_It was a dark and stormy night. Lighting and thunder crash and boomed throughout the sky. A loud wail emitted from a small child of three, screaming out "Essie! Essie!"_

_Instantly, a pair of frantic feet came over to the toddler._

_"What's wrong Anna?" The 6-year-old girl said in concern as she try to study what seems to be the cause of Anna's trouble. Suddenly, a flash of lighting and a crack of thunder cause Anna to shriek and jump instantly into Elsa's arms. Elsa was taken back by the sudden gesture. It must be really serious if Anna jump into her cool arms! Curious to know what is causing Anna any fear, Elsa asked with strong determination this time "What's wrong Anna?" Anna pointed outside and said "Thun-thun"_

_"Thun-thun?" Elsa repeated in confusion. "What do you-"_

_Elsa was cut off by the thunder and lighting. Anna shriek and bury her head in Elsa's chest. Elsa chuckled "Ahh. I see. You afraid of the thunder and lighting Anna?"_

_Anna nodded. Suddenly, the thunder and lighting clash and boom again causing Anna to clutch on to Elsa even tighter and yell out. In response, Elsa held her even tighter. Anna emitted a little gasp as she felt her sister's arms protectively over her._

_"Don't worry Anna." Elsa said calmly and soothing as she brush her hand against Anna's hair "I'll always be here with you Anna. Always"_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

Anna found herself wiping away fallen tears that seem to stream down her face and dropping lightly onto her knees. She sniff loudly as the thunder and lighting were heard from the BACKGROUND. After catching her breath, Anna chokes out with a sob "Why you made such an empty promise to me Elsa?"

Suddenly, Anna gasp as she felt a pair of cool arms wrap around her.

"But I didn't" The voice said smoothly as they took one arm off of Anna and began to rub the top of Elsa's head. Anna slowly turn herself around in the embrace and look up at the cool blue eyes that was staring back at her with sisterly affection.

"Elsa?!" Anna gawked as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing! Her sister, Elsa, was here with her?! But how?!

Elsa couldn't help but giggled at how confuse Anna look. "Who else could be, Your Highness?"

"Why?" Anna said with questioning eyes. Elsa smile sadly "Because I want to be here with you and also.." Elsa wipe tears from Anna's eyes that Anna didn't get. "I know how much you hate storms and I want to protect you from them. Remember when I told you I'll always be there with you Anna and I don't go back on promises" Elsa pull her hand back from Anna's face and grin at her. Anna stared in utter shock. Times she couldn't believe the way Elsa is. Soon tears fell from her eyes again.

Elsa then notice the tears in Anna's eyes and began to worry. "Oh Anna. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" Ice slowly began to spread because of Elsa's panic but stop when Anna put a calm hand on Elsa's cool ones.

"No no you didn't hurt me Elsa" Anna said trying to calm her down but felt her voice hitch a little when she talk. "I'm just...I'm just.." Anna than began to choke on her words.

"I'm just what?" Elsa said as she try to figure out what Anna was trying to finish saying.

"Just..." Anna found herself unable to finish again and turn away from Elsa for a moment which made Elsa cringe with guilt. She just know that she's the reason she cause her sister so much pain and it kills her every time. It seems that her powers weren't the only thing that was cold. She then summon up the courage to apologize to Anna.

"Anna. Look I'm-" Elsa was cut off instantly when she felt Anna practically jump into her arms. Anna quickly encircled her arms around Elsa and tightly hug her just like the way she did with her 15 years ago.

"I love you Elsa!"

Elsa was flabbergasted! She slightly stumbled from the unexpected reaction. At the time, she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. But there was one thing Elsa knew and that was being Anna's big sister and protector no matter what. Carefully, Elsa tightly hug Anna back and whisper ever so gently yet with rising determination. "I'll always be here for you Anna and that's not an empty promise" It was at this moment that Anna knew, Elsa never made an empty promise at all but a full,loving, and everlasting one that will last for eternity.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Please review :*)<strong>


	25. Happy Birthday Elsa

**I know this is late but August 4th was my aunt's birthday so I'm partly dedicating this story to her and partly dedicating to what my friends did to me on my 17th birthday. Also, I will dedicate this to all the people whose birthdays in August and September oh and October :)**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this short one shot :D**

* * *

><p>It was very hot August day and everyone is trying their best to keep cool by going in to the fjord for a swim or eating tons of ice cream. However, today was a very special day in the land of Arendelle. That is Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle, birthday was today! Even though, everyone finds it ironic for Elsa to be so cold to the touch and keeps to herself sometimes is born on one of the hottest months in the year!<p>

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up from bed with tea and toast place on her bed. Along aside it was a note. Curious what the note said, Elsa reach over and grab it. On the note it said 'Happy Birthday Elsa!' Elsa smile as she turn the card over to see it sign with a 'We love you' by Anna, Olaf, Gerda, Kai, Kristoff, Sven, and the rest of the people' Elsa felt a laugh come out of her throat as happy tears fell gently from her face. She quickly wipe them away and place the card on her dresser, along with the letters, notes, and other cards Anna have given her for 13 years.<p>

Even though it was her birthday, Elsa treated it like she does everyday when she has a break off from her duties. She will go to the library and read her BOOKSabout histories of the Kingdoms and trading.

Little did Elsa know, she was being spied on by none other than her mischievous baby sister, Anna and her loyal ice harvester boyfriend, Kristoff.

* * *

><p>"Look at that Kristoff" Anna said to him in disbelief. Kristoff looked puzzled. "Look at what Anna?" He asked her.<p>

"At what Elsa's doing" Anna pointed at her sister. Kristoff looks at Elsa then back at Anna "Yeah she's reading. What's the problem?" Kristoff stated to her. Clearly, he still didn't get what she was talking about.

Anna scoffed when she heard that."Come on Kristoff! It's her birthday and all she does is read in the library! Who does that?!"

"Ummmm Elsa?" Kristoff answered but was unsure that if he was supposed to answer that. Fortunately for him, Anna just went along with it."Exactly! And I know just how to change that" Anna said with a smirk. Kristoff now became slightly tense by this. Usually when Anna gets like this, it means either she has a plan or up to no good.

"And what exactly is that?" Kristoff asked in concern. An evil gleam came across Anna's eyes as she says in her madwoman's voice. "You'll see in due time Kristoff. In due time"

"Why do I get the feeling that something bad will happen?" Kristoff said with a 'not so surprised' voice.

Anna giggled at him. Kristoff should always know that something will not go according to plan as long as she is in charge of it. "Oh Krissy"

"Hey. I told you I hate that name" Kristoff said sternly.

"Don't be such a sourhead, Krissy" Anna said with a lip quiver.

Kristoff just grumbled in response, he really hates the name Krissy.

* * *

><p>"Really? She woke up from her curse by just a simple kiss? I mean come on! She doesn't even know the guy!" Elsa exclaimed as she finish reading the epilogue to her BOOK. For a book lover herself, Elsa was totally disappointed how that story ended it. "I swear these Princess nowadays, I liked the archer and the bear's story better" Elsa then slam the book close and let out a sigh. Elsa look over and notice the hot chocolate that Gerda left for her. "Maybe some hot chocolate will sooth me" Elsa smile as she reached for her hot chocolate.<p>

Just as she was about to take a sip from her hot chocolate, a familiar scream rang out!

_**AHHHH!**_

'Anna!' Elsa scream inside her head as she drop her hot chocolate and took off frantically for her baby sister.

* * *

><p>Elsa push through the main gates while she yell out "Anna! What's-"<p>

Kristoff then came around with a heavy haystack and hit Elsa with it at full force!

_**THUNK!**_

Elsa fell down to the ground with hard thud! Anna burst out laughing while Kristoff look on in horror!

"Now that was funny!Ssee Kristoff? That is what Elsa exactly needed. A little fresh air on her birthday" Anna said happily as she slightly nudge him in the arm.

"We are so dead" Kristoff said in a daze as he drop the haystack from his hands. Anna roll her eyes. Kristoff can be so pessimistic at times.

"Oh Kristoff. You are-" Anna stop herself when she saw the snow started to swirl around Elsa in a quicken and threatening pace as she slowly got on to her feet.

"...overreacting.."

Elsa turn to face the two and instantly, her eyes snap OPEN, showing nothing but glowing white irises!

Kristoff look at Anna with his hands folded across his chest as he gave her a glare. Anna chuckle nervously "We are so dead"

Kristoff smack himself on the head. "That's what I been trying to tell you!" He stressed out to Anna. "But no, you want to be stubborn now something bad is going to happen!"

Elsa had an evil gleam in her eye and began to lift up her hands in the air. The ground than began to rumble and the sky got darker! Elsa then says in a dark voice "Never underestimate the powers of snow and ice!"

"RUN!" Anna screams as she got a running start.

"Already ahead of you!" Kristoff yell back as he rode pass her on Sven.

"What the?!" Anna was befuddle! How did Sven even get here?!

Elsa then bring her hands down and a huge explosion was heard throughout the land as snow blew across it. The explosion was so huge and loud that it even got inside the Castle! All the guards and servants scream as they try to make a run for it but unfortunately, they got swallowed up by it!

After the snow blow calmed, Elsa dust off her hands and admire her work. Not too later, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven pop out of the snow banks and looking slightly confuse and worry at Elsa. Elsa couldn't help but laugh at the three's faces! They were so priceless. She than lean close to them and said with mischievously smile "Thanks guys. I really enjoy my birthday"

With that said, Elsa thawed the land then exit the area, leaving Anna and Kristoff with derp faces while Sven lick the remaining snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! Okay so my friends really didn't do that but part of that was true! I swear! lol :D<strong>


End file.
